Our Love Was Truly a Coincedence
by hhlover101
Summary: Both of us gave up on the idea of love after thinking there was nobody out there who fit our needs. We were both stuck in a deep depression neither one of us really knew the true meaning of happiness. When we met though from that point on our lives changed forever, and we ended up falling in love. There are a lot of things different about this story read to see what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to What I Call My Life**

Loren Tate

Happiness was not a feeling I was fondly familiar of, because all my happiness had been taken away when my Mom died in an accident a few years back. Now I only have my Dad with me, and that just wasn't enough I no longer had my Mom tucking me in bed anymore, and I could no longer ask her for her wise words of wisdom. Although I was 18 now I still loved when she tucked me in for bed, it made me feel like a child again and those times were much happier. Yes my house could literally house 12 people, and I had a lot of expensive and valuable things, but this wasn't what had mattered materialistic things I really didn't care about. I had to do my hair all by myself now because my Dad couldn't do hair like at all, anytime he tried to do my hair it would just end up in one big knotty mess. I needed and wanted my Mom back, because my Dad couldn't even cook anything the only thing he knew how to make was cereal and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so most of the time for dinner we would order take out. Ordering takeout did cost a lot of money, but my Dad was a lawyer so he could afford the cost of it. Usually a regular day for me would be go to school, come home do homework, and then write some songs here and there with my keyboard that my Mom had bought for me for my 15th birthday. I started to write songs after my Mom had died; I felt that I needed to let out my emotions so I figured I would reveal my feelings within music. Never would I let anyone hear my music though because I was self-conscious about my work. I felt that if people heard it they would think it sucked, and that I'm just some depressed little 18 year old. The only people that even bother to take part in my life were my Dad and my best friend Adam. These two were the only people I talked to on a regular day basis; I didn't really have any girls as best friends. Sure Adam was dating this girl named Melissa Sanders, and she tried to be friends with me but I had seen right through her fakeness. She was only trying to act like this to win Adam over; I knew this but didn't want to worry Adam with my doubts. I don't know why but suddenly Mel now despises me, and we used to be really good friends I honestly don't know why our friendship was now terminated.

Melissa and I were best friends until about a year ago when she just stopped saying a word to me. I guess our friendship was just meant to end, and still till this day I miss her being my friend, because she brought out the cheery side of me. Now that she's gone I no longer I have faith in myself, and I'm no longer that courageous Loren I used to be. All I do when I'm at school now is just go to my classes, and get scolded by Melissa here and there. Also I no longer had faith in love, my past relationships always ended with the same line "It's not you it's me." So after many failed relationships I just gave up on the idea of love, because no guy really liked me for me. Well anyways the rest of my day at school would just be normal, at lunch I just sat with Adam and him and I talked for an awful long time, because I didn't really have much more friends than him. Well I did know one another person very well, and that was Adriana Masters. Adriana and I became friends because both of our Dads knew each other from the department they worked in, and one day they introduced us to each other that's when both of us became friends. We had a lot of things in common with each other seeing that both of our Moms were no longer with us, and that the two of us liked the one and only Eddie Duran. He was my idol and my inspiration for some songs I have written. I've listened to his music ever since I was fifteen years old, and ever since then he has become my rock star idol. Although music was a passion of mine I never really believed music could and would be a career of mine, so I instead focused on a more realistic future that's why I wanted to become a lawyer just like my Dad. My school of choice would be Brown seeing that I had already been accepted there thankfully. Anyways back on the topic of Eddie Duran; I've always wanted to meet him in person, but never could get tickets to one of his meet and greets. Adriana always invited me to go with her to one of his meet and greets, but I would never budge because honestly I was nervous about seeing him up close. I was scared that I might have a major fan girl moment, and totally scare him off. Adriana and I usually talked about this stuff when we over at each other's houses, because most of the time our Dad's weren't home from work. So to keep busy for the time being we both stayed up and talked for what seemed like an eternity. At school I didn't really talk to her because she was always hanging out with Melissa. Today though was different Adriana was apparently busy, and my Dad still has not returned from work this is not really a surprise though he always arrives at the house late. So I decided I would just go to the mall by myself seeing that I needed a new pair of jeans, because I had stained a pair of blue jeans that I had really cherished while eating pastrami sandwiches with my Dad a few days ago. My Dad he was honestly trying to take the best care of me, while my Mom's presence was no longer here. Although he tried his best I just didn't feel the same as when Mom was here. I now started to tear up a bit thinking about the memory, the memory that haunted my mind ever since "that day". Seeing that I really didn't want to cry right now I decided to keep my mind occupied I would head to the mall now. It was about 7:00 so it wouldn't close until a couple hours, so with that I grabbed my keys and my brown sling purse and headed out the door. Little did I know that this little trip to the mall would change my life forever?

Eddie Duran

Fancy cars, the nice pent house, and every girl's affection in the world I had all these things, but what I truly needed and wanted desperately was someone to share it with. I needed love that empty hole in my heart that was left when my Mom had died needed to be mended. The day my Mom had died was the most gruesome day of my life; never will I feel so much pain as I did on that specific day. Yes I still had my Dad, and I thank god that he also wasn't taken from me, but I wanted and desired my mother's love again. You may ask why I'm bringing up all these memories, and the reason is because my Mother's birthday is in a few days. Both my father and I are a complete wreck on the inside, but on the outside we would try to put on a smile. I did this so that the media wouldn't antagonize the situation making my Dad and I feel like our life was an open book for the world. So my Dad and I kept our real emotions hidden from the world, and just continue on with our days acting like everything was fine. A regular day for me would just be, sit at home and think of songs to write for my new album. Jake who is my manager and the label have literally been breathing down my neck for new material. Truth was no matter how hard I tried I couldn't write anything, because I had no muse or no source of inspiration. Nothing really could and would make me feel inspired anymore. I used to date this girl named Rebecca and she was a model, and of course rock star dating a super model seems like a perfect match but that only fueled the fire. She cheated on me and was just using me the whole time for my money and fortune, and eventually I saw right through it and that's when we ended our two year relationship. At first I felt like my heart was literally ripped out of my chest because I loved her, but as the months past I figured that it was just a heartbreak that had to occur. Now I wanted to find love again, but I couldn't find a girl that was actually down to earth, and I couldn't find a girl who likes me for me and not my money. So after realizing I would never find a girl like this I just gave up on the idea of love. The days that followed after this realization were just dark and depressing. The only two people that kept my spirits up where My Dad and my best friend named Ian. Both of them brought out the cheery side of me, and I couldn't be more grateful for their presence. Today was different though both of these two wonderful people were busy doing other things, and I was just stuck sitting on my black leather couch at my penthouse alone. I wasn't really in the mood to write, and I had no clue what to do. I now was thinking of what I could possibly do, when a sudden idea popped up in my head. Since in a few days my Mom's birthday would occur, I figured I would go and get something to put at her burial site. I wanted to get her something very fancy and yet something that fit her style. So with that I grabbed my keys that lied on the top of my piano and headed out the door with only my phone and keys in hand. I decide I would head to this great flower shop located in the mall, little did I know that taking this little trip would truly change my life forever.

**Well hope you liked, and yes Eddie and Loren are meeting in the next chapter so can't wait for that. Hope you continue to read the story though because this is only just the beginning literally it's just the beginning. Well thanks for reading and it would be nice if you reviewed thank you all hope you're having a great day:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101{leddielover2 on tumblr}**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Love at first sight**_

Loren

After driving for about 20 minutes I finally had reached my destination. The parking lot near the front entrance was not that crowded as usual, and this time I actually found a really great parking spot. So with that I parked my car, and quickly got off the car ready to go shopping. As soon as I entered the mall there was no sound whatsoever, it was literally dead silence. I guess the mall was dead because it was about 7:30 at night, but still usually at least some people are here. Walking through the mall I was trying to look for the store where I always bought my clothes at, and when I turned to my left fortunately I saw it right there. Love Culture was my favorite store of all time one day I will own that store I swear. They had everything from accessories to shoes in there. And this store isn't like other stores they are actually up to date with fashion. When I made entry to the store fortunately I saw actual human beings, okay maybe I was over exaggerating just a tad bit turns out this mall wasn't a ghost town. There were apparently about 5 women here, and two of them had daughters. For some reason this brought a smile to my face I guess it made me remember the memories shared with my Mom. After seeing who was in the story I now made my way to the pants sections, and looked in the racks to see if they had any blue asphalt jeans, because my other pair had gotten destroyed when that pastrami sandwich fell on my thighs. Curse my Dad's lack of ability to cook; takeout food really has been my bitter enemy lately. As I was looking through the racks to my dismay I didn't find what I was looking for. I suddenly pouted realizing that they didn't carry the item I desired. Just as I was about to get up and walk out of the store, one of workers asked if I needed any assistance.

"Umm… Mam is there something certain you are looking for. I mean I saw that face you gave over there it seems to me like you were disappointed about something."

"Yeah actually I was looking for some blue jeans, but apparently you guys don't have any, and it's okay I'll just come another day when you have them in stock." I was waltzing my way towards the door, but the lady stopped me dead in my tracks literally screaming at me.

"MISS wait actually we do have some in stock we just haven't put any on the racks yet, so sorry for the inconvenience but I'll go get you a pair right now just wait at the register real quick."

"Oh okay thank you."

"Don't mention it I'm glad I could be of service." With that the lady just sped quickly to the back, and wanted to get me the pants as quickly as possible. I was just standing here by the register waiting patiently while tapping my fingernails on the counter top. It couldn't have been more than two minutes when the lady came running towards the register ready to make the transaction. Something was off about this lady I just don't know what it is; I shouldn't worry about it too much though maybe she's just being considerate of my needs. She handed me the jeans gracefully and gently placed them in my hands, and then she said my total.

"Those jeans are actually $19.00 but I'll give you a discount, so they will actually cost $13.00. Just don't tell my manager and I'll throw in an extra free bangle bracelet if you would like." Was this lady serious right now, honestly she didn't have to do this. I must have been a burden already making her go look for the jeans, but then again I do love me some discounts.

"Well… I guess that will be fine and here you go. Thank you so much for that though it really wasn't necessary." I handed her the exact amount and she gladly gave me the receipt and the bag with my items.

"Oh don't mention it anything for you Loren." Wait a minute how did this lady know my name, I didn't have a nametag on or anything. She already gave me a discount so I guess I will just let it slide for now. I guess she noticed that she accidentally said my name, so she now tried to quickly get me out of the store in a haste manner.

"Umm… well you know it's getting late so you should get going now. Have a great night." I gave her a crooked smile kind of confused with the matter in hand, and slowly made my way out of the store still thinking of how in the world how she knew my name.

As soon as I exited I suddenly had a new idea in mind, instead of going straight back home I decided I would make a real quick pit stop first. My Dad wouldn't be home till a few hours from now, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to arrive at the house a few minutes late. I walked towards the escalator making my way upstairs so that I could stop at this really great flower shop, because well I just felt like getting some flowers for my Mom at the moment. Thanks to the discount I got at Love Culture I had enough funds to get my Mom a nice bouquet of roses. Little did I know that making this little pit stop would truly change everything? It would change all my beliefs everything, boy I didn't really know what was awaiting me at the flower shop.

Eddie

Getting stuck in L.A. traffic sucked so much. Here in the streets waiting about three hours for the light to turn green annoyed me. It couldn't have been more than hour when it finally started to pick up, and yes I was exaggerating just a tad bit there. Tonight it was so beautiful the stars were out, and the moon was shining up the night sky along with the stars. I remember my Mom and I used too always come out here on nights like this, and just sit there looking up at the sky counting all the stars. I was about 4 at the time so the highest number I could go up too was 10, my Mom would just keep on going after 10 which cause me to look at here like she was a genius. Thinking about these memories I started to tear up a bit. I miss my Mom so much, never will anyone replace her. I just needed to get my mind to focus on happier thoughts, but the problem was there wasn't really anything happy about my life. Sure I sound selfish saying this considering that I'm a rock star and all, but sometimes the people who have it all in reality they're the ones who are depressed deeply. My life was great I loved my fans and everything, but I wanted to have someone here to share it with me. I really wish that I could just find a girl that actually liked me for me, and not my fortune. I went out on dates here and there, but the girls just didn't really fit my needs. Now that I think about it I don't even think I know what happiness mean anymore, ever since my Mom died my life has been filled with misery and indescribable pain. Well I couldn't really focus on these thoughts now because I had arrived at the mall now, and there are probably going to be tons of people there wanting my autograph. I'm not trying to sound like an ego maniac, but it's just that every time I go to a public place I have girls practically flaunting themselves at me. As I arrived in the parking lot on the top of the mall parking structure fortunately nobody was really here. I parked way at the top because that's where this infamous flower shop was located. They had the best flowers here, and everything here usually fit my Mom's old fashioned style. My Mom's favorite type of flowers were roses, she just liked the red ones she didn't like them looking to fancy. This is why I loved my Mom she just liked the simple things in life, she never took anything for granted. I got off my car with my keys and wallet in my right pocket, and with that I slowly walked into the mall with no disguise or anything. I assumed no one was here because of the lack of cars in mostly all the parking areas. And the sliding doors opened I unfortunately saw just one girl walking towards the direction I was going in. Great can't I just go one day without my fans hounding me? She had light brown hair, and she looked like she was no older than 18. I shouldn't even worry too much maybe she's not even a fan. As the idea was erased from my head I made my way towards the flower shop. There was no one in here at least at the moment, and I was glad because of this. I saw the same lady that worked here, and we already knew each other on a first name basis, but she wasn't really a night person so we usually wouldn't speak too much at this time of day. I guess I'm just going to buy my flowers and be on my way. I quickly made my way too were the roses were at and looked at the selection given. As I was looking at all the options I wasn't really too pleased with the choices because they didn't fit my Mom' style, and I when I turned around some girl suddenly bumped into me and the two of us butted heads. I guess she wasn't paying attention, the both of us rubbed our head real quick, and then slowly took a quick at one another. When I saw her she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her big brown eyes and her hair just made her more exquisite. She had an amazing figure, and she just looked so magnificent in this moment. I realized I was staring at her too much, and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi my name's Eddie Duran, and who might you be." Her cheeks burned a bright red when I grabbed her hand and kissed it. And she didn't seem to star struck by me, I think I'm going to like this girl.

"Well I'm Loren Tate and sorry I bumped into you there rock star didn't mean to hurt the money maker." I gave her my famous smile, and let out a quick chuckle before responding to her comment.

"Eh don't worry nobody can ruin this, and it's okay you bumped into me I don't mind it one bit. I mean not all the time do I have beautiful girls running into me."

"Oh Eddie Duran is calling me beautiful am I being punked or something. Well anyways it's nice to meet you I suppose I'll just let you get back to whatever you were doing now." She slowly began to walk away, but I stopped her dead in her tracks I couldn't let her get away.

"Wait no actually I was wondering if you could actually stay a little bit longer, that is of course I mean only if you want to." She quickly turned around and just simply nodded her head quickly agreeing to stay here with me for the time being.

"So why do you want me to stay here?"

"Well I kind of needed your help with something." I said this while scratching the back of my head in nervousness.

"Okay then I guess I could help you out with your little predicament." She complied with me, and the both of us stood in the shop enjoying one another's company. There was something about this girl that was really intriguing, and I couldn't out my finger on what it was. Little did I know that this girl would end up meaning more to me than planned?

**Sorry if there is mistakes I will fix them later. YES Eddie and Loren finally met woo hoo wonder what will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see what this story has in store for you. Now here comes my signature line.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101{leddielover2 on tumblr}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What you do to me {By the way this is going to be the only chapter with only Loren's P.O.V}**

Loren

Just a couple hours ago I only planned on going to the mall to shop, but I got way more than I bargained for because I actually had met my rock star idol. Eddie Duran even called me beautiful I don't think he mean it though, but still it was nice hearing that from him. How many girls could say they met there rock star idol I definitely needed to take advantage of this opportunity now. Eddie and I had left the flower shop a while ago; he just needed my help with picking out some flowers for his mom. And he helped me do the same with my Mom. He ended up finding the roses he was looking for, and I ended up finding the flowers that were my Mom's favorites. Eddie Duran the rock star actually didn't turn about to be like your typical rock stars, he was a people person, and he was so thoughtful of others. Eddie even picked up a rose from the bouquet and gave it to me; yup I'm definitely going to cherish this forever. I don't think he was flirting well at least at first, but he continuously kept on telling me how beautiful I was, and how glad he was that I ran into him when I did. I believed that it was just a coincidence, but he had thought that it was faith. Well either way I'm really glad that I came to the mall when I did, I guess you could say I was at the right place at the right time. Mostly Eddie and I just walked around the mall enjoying one another's company, and in that time I actually started to get to know the real him. Eddie's different from other guys I've met he's actually nice, sweet, and generous. Most boys don't even get the time to know me, they just want to make out that's all. I'm not planning on dating Eddie god no that will only happen in my fantasies, I'm just saying that he's unique that's all I swear. Well anyways mostly Eddie just talked about how lately his life has been filled with complete depression ever since his Mom's sudden demise. I get where he is coming from ever since my Mom passed I felt like my life wasn't so fun and joyful anymore. Sure the both of us still had our loving father's, but never will we have our mother's love again, pretty coincidental that Eddie and I actually have something in common, guess normal people and famous people are the same in a way. It's a little surprising to me because he had it all I mean the guy's a billionaire for crying out loud, but yet he seems to be suffering even with all his fortune. Even if you do have everything in the world I guess that didn't matter, that's another thing I learned about Eddie today he didn't care about materialistic things. The both of us were just one in the same I guess you could put it that way. We had both lost our parents and even though both of us seem to have it all on the inside our hearts were torn in half. Still we try to put on our best smile, and the emotions that start to bottle up inside us suddenly come out when we write music. Eddie and I also talked about how music is really helpful and inspiring, now I didn't tell him that I wrote music I just told him that his music really speaks to me. Who would have thought that he and I would have more than one thing in common? The mall was now literally a ghost town, and you couldn't even hear the slightest whispers and in Eddie's case this was fantastic. He and I decided to take a break from walking, and just go to the food court instead. Him being the gentleman he is he had asked if I wanted anything to eat, but I didn't want to impose or anything so I just gave a simple no thank you. I assumed he was starving to death because he order a half pound burger with large French fries, usually this would gross me out but with Eddie it was different, I guess he just has that effect on people. The two of us sat down at the nearest table, and just talked for an awful long time.

"So I see you're pretty hungry there, considering you just ordered a meal for two people."

"Yeah well I haven't been really eating lately, and the only thing I had to eat today was that candy we got from the lady in the flower shop." I now started to laugh recalling when the lady in the flower shop gave Eddie a lollipop for no apparent reason.

"Oh yeah I remember that do you have any clue as to why she gave you it?"

"Well maybe she just wanted to get rid of it, honestly I have no clue, but it surely was one delicious lollipop." I let out a quick chuckle before responding to Eddie; right now I was having such a great time.

"So Eddie I wanted to ask you something about your music." He looked up at me suddenly as he was finishing his burger, and he had lettuce just stuck in his mouth this made me laugh at him. He acted as if he was hurt by my actions, because he started to pout and whine.

"You know it's not nice to make fun of someone Loren, geesh people have feelings too."

"Oh stop it I was only laughing because you had lettuce stuck in your teeth." He quickly stuck his finger in his teeth and got the lettuce out slightly embarrassed about what he just did.

"Stop it rock star your fine it's not like the paparazzi is going to take a photo of you with lettuce in your mouth. And even if so trust me it will not make headlines you're not that important." I said this sarcastically and Eddie just sat there giving me his best smile, while his eyes sparkled in the light. Then he stood up to go throw away his food, and when he came back he took hold of my hand and helped me up from my chair. We were heading to the water fountain to just sit by there, but Eddie had different plans in mind that's why he picked me up against my will and tried to throw me in the water.

"Eddie stop it no I can't go in the water these are new clothes. I swear Eddie you better not."

"Oh come on live a little Ms. Loren Tate and you said you were tired throwing you into the water will actually benefit you at this point."

"Eddie that will not benefit me at all now put me down." I was squealing and screaming for him to put me down, but I guess he just loved to play around with me. I thought he was going to throw me in the water, but right when he was about too suddenly he caught me before I landed. He was using all his strength to make sure I didn't fall into the water, and we were just looking at one another deeply in the eyes. His eyes were so divine; I could imagine myself getting lost in them so quickly. When it comes to him I could get so easily distracted that I forget what I'm going to do next. That's just the effect he has on everybody though so I guess it's a natural feeling. I barley just met him but I wanted desperately for him to crash his lips onto mine, but instead my hopes were suddenly crushed as Eddie slowly let go of me signaling for me to just sit down next to him. We didn't really talk for the first few minutes he just pretty much teased me by tickling me, and making me feel a joy come out of me. Was I actually started to feel happiness, I never have felt like this before yet that all changed when Eddie and I met. As we stopped playing around with each other like we were kids, I looked at my watch and realized what time it was the mall was going to be closing in a couple minutes. Eddie saw this and decided it would be best if the both if just left no, I really wanted to hang out with him longer but unfortunately I have a curfew that wasn't meant to be broken. I decided I would just leave first, and then Eddie will follow after.

"So I guess this is goodbye. I really had a great time it was nice being able to know the real Eddie Duran, and I have to say you're not as stubborn as I thought you would be. Well anyways it was nice meeting you hope we run into each other again sometime soon." I gave Eddie a warm hug, then he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and with that I was heading out the mall, but I was suddenly stopped when Eddie called my name.

"Loren wait I mean if we're going to see each other real soon, I at least want your number for safe keeping." I now began walking towards him, and we suddenly exchanged phones both giving each other our numbers. And after that deed was done I said bye to Eddie, and I left the mall remembering what great of a time I had today. Eddie made me feel something I had never felt before; when I was around him I couldn't help but feel relaxed and comfortable. He actually gave me hope that things will get better, and also I guess you could say I'm starting to like Eddie. It doesn't even matter if I do anyways it's not like we will ever end up together. Maybe we will honestly I don't know time will tell, and I couldn't change faith everything happens for a reason.

**Sorry if there is mistakes my Mom is kind of rushing me off the laptop today I will fix them later, and I will be introducing other characters in the next few chapters. Get ready for more drama in this story starting in the next chapter, well hope you enjoyed and please review thank you:):)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Already falling for you**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

You have a way of making me feel as if every one of my worries could fade. I ask myself why I feel a sense of comfort and security around you, after all we had barley just met. The more I got to know about you the more I wanted to know about you, you sure do have a way with words. I can't believe 'm saying this, but hey it's the truth it was a love at first sight. Everything about you so far was intoxicating, your personality made you all the more beautiful. Thanks a lot Loren Tate now here I am sitting at my penthouse just stuck on you. We had barley known each other for such a short period of time, and I'm already falling for you. Who could really blame me though you're everything a guy would want in a girl. Loren Tate there's something about you that leaves wanting more. Never in a million years has a girl made me feel this way. And I had girlfriends who I loved, but still they didn't make me feel as good as you do. You were so easy to talk to, and I could just see myself kissing you. I know it's weird right, but I guess that's just the effect you had on me. When I was holding you in my arms by the fountain I felt the urge to just press my lips onto yours, but the urge quickly went away as I realized we barely knew each other. Maybe you felt the same way I honestly have no clue, but the way your hazel eyes sparkled in the light made you all the more magnificent. From what I know about you so far you have a heart of gold, and I haven't exactly met a girl like this in a while.

Right now I was sitting on my piano bench just wishing I could see you again, why did you have such this strong effect on me. I knew little about you, and already I could see myself falling fast and hard for you. No I can't tell you how I feel it's too early for that, for the time being I needed to keep my feelings hidden underneath. After all I don't want to end up hurting her because maybe I just think I like her. Lately I've wanted so desperately to fall in love so maybe I'm just forcing myself to have feelings for you. I'll just let the days flow by and see where it leads me. Maybe my feelings for you are just mutual and I'm just making up this illusion, but still at the same time maybe these feelings I have will lead to something more. Loren is unlike any other girl I've met and this was an absolute good thing. She just left me breathless with every move she made. Maybe my feelings for her are true, and this friendship of ours might blossom into something else. No Eddie you need to stop thinking like that you're just friends. Yeah sure I keep telling myself that, but at the same time I couldn't really be exact on this note. It's time to face the facts just a day with the infamous Loren Tate made me realize that I'm already falling for her. Even if these feeling prove to be wrong it doesn't matter because right now I can't help the way I feel. I'm not exactly the type to believe in love or miracles, but when I was with Loren I felt that I could believe in these things she has this crazy effect on me. I was sitting at my piano bench while tapping my pen on my opened songbook. Lyrics were floating in my mind as I acted on my feelings; after all I had a lot of inspiration after today's encounters.

_You make me feel something never felt_

_The feeling you bring to me is still unexplained_

_Maybe it's the way you talk and your way with_

_Words, because every time_

_Time girl you leave me wanting more_

_It's funny when you think of it because_

_I wasn't really the type to believe in love_

_Or guarantees so many times my heart_

_Has been broken in half, that's why I'm not_

_So sure these feelings will last, but hey who am_

_I kidding when I say this because already I know _

_The truth, No more words needed to be said_

_I already know what I'm feeling and there's no_

_Way it will go away, because girl your so addicting_

_And girl you leave me lost for words with every little_

_Move you make, I hope your there to catch me_

_Because I'm already falling for you_

_{__**Lyrics to a song I wrote called Already Falling For You}**_

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Eddie Duran why did you give me these feelings, and why did it feel so easy to be around you? I was driving to my house biting my lip as I thought about the very intoxicating Eddie Duran. Realization still hasn't hit me, and I still can't believe that I had hung out with him This wasn't the highlight of my day though, getting to know the real Eddie was. He was sweet, charismatic, humorous, and kindhearted all the qualities a girl could ask for in a guy. He was the complete package so far well at least in my eyes, everything about him left me breathless. The way his eyes sparkled along with his famous smile made me like him all the more. Right now I was arriving at my house and it was about 10:00 my Dad wasn't even probably home yet, to my surprise though as I pulled into the driveway I could see a glimpse of his sliver Porsche in the driveway. Oh great he's probably going to kill me for being out this late on a school night, but I was 18 he didn't have any rights to me. I parked my car near the front entrance of the house, and slowly unbuckled my seatbelt therefore getting off my car. It was a little chilly outside, and I crossed my arms trying to block the cold breeze from hitting me. I slowly made my way into the house, and tried to walk into my room without being seen, but my Dad saw me and grabbed me by my arm. His face looked as if he had been worried sick about me, and he also looked very mad.

"Loren where have you been it's a school night, it's already 10:00 you needed to be home earlier."

"I was out at the mall, I got held up and Dad calm down it's only 10:00 I will go to sleep right now." I released myself from his grip, and looked at him annoyed.

"Loren don't give me attitude now you needed to be home at a certain time. You disobeyed my orders it was just one simple thing I asked you to do and you couldn't even do that." I now started to get even more annoyed my Dad was over exaggerating about this whole matter.

"Dad I'm sorry it won't happen again, just let me go to bed now."

"Loren you need to realize what you did, I can't just let you off that easy. You were completely irresponsible and you don't even take part in saying you're wrong." My Dad was screaming at me for no reason, and I couldn't help but let my emotions get to me that's why I started to cry.

"Dad I'm sorry okay what more do you want from me. Listen it was just a couple minutes late that's it, what is this really about because you never act like this."

"Loren listen I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you that's all. Is it wrong if I care about my daughter and stop being so disrespectful."

"I'm not being disrespectful at all. This is about Mom isn't it you don't want me to end up like her. Well you know what Dad unlike you I know how to drive, and I'm not going to make the same idiotic mistake you did. So stop treating me like this, just because you feel guilty of what you did. And stop treating me like I'm some child I'm not a child anymore. See this is why I wish Mom was her instead of you she is actually more understanding." My Dad was furious and he walked up to me and raised hand at me like he was about to slap me, but he stopped just before he about to do it. My Dad needed to hear the truth and this was the only way I was going to get through to him.

"Loren listen stop being like this, and it's not my fault what happened to your Mom it's her own fault for getting in that car. She knew what she was doing when she got in that car." The tears started to stream down my face even more, how he could say this about her. I was more angry than mad at this point, and my Dad was getting on my last nerve. I looked him dead in the eye, and hoped this message would get through his thick head.

"Well you know what all of it was your fault, it was her mistake even marrying you because if she didn't we wouldn't be in this position right now would we. So go ahead and blame her for this just because she's not her to say anything back. I'll be going to my room now if that's okay with you "Dad." My Dad just stood there and said nothing he just had a blank expression on his face, no emotions showing at all. Honestly I'm a little sorry for what I said, but at the same time I didn't really care anymore. He was disrespecting my mother and I needed to stand up for her seeing that she's not her to stand up for herself. I can't believe he actually had the nerve to say it was her fault, lately my Dad has been acting like this and I had no clue why. After studying his expression for quite a while I ran to my room with tears streaming down my face. As soon as I made entry into my room I slammed the door leaving my Dad out there lost for words. I made my way over to my desk and sat down in my chair, and automatically put my head down letting all my tears fall onto my cashmere sweater. The pain I have been enduring lately has been getting more and more unbearable, my Mom's presence was no longer here and I have just been living in a complete hell. My eyes were becoming clouded with tears, and my vision was getting quite blurry. I was crying so much that I felt as if I could barely breathe. As I tried to lift my head from my desk, I slowly turned to the picture of my Mom and me on my 14th birthday. The both of us were sitting on one of the tables throwing cake at each other, these were the good times that I missed and wanted back desperately. My life has been becoming so much more depressing, and every day I just wanted to end all the pain. I kept on looking at the picture while still crying hysterically, why did my Mom have to be taken away from me I needed her in my life. I know everything happens for a reason, but I just didn't get why this tragedy had to occur. I kept on looking at the wide smiles my Mom and I both had on our faces, now I no longer could be happy like that. My heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly and there was nothing I could about the pain. I decided looking at the picture only would make me even more upset, so I got up from my chair and just plopped down on my bed. I looked over to my nightstand and saw that my phone was ringing. I assumed at first it was Adam so I answered the phone willingly without actually knowing who it was, and I was still crying at the time. Surprisingly though it wasn't Adam who called and I couldn't believe who it actually was.

"Hey Loren are you there." It was Eddie I couldn't believe he was calling right now. Alright Loren you need to act as if you weren't crying just act like everything is fine. No matter how hard I tried though I just couldn't bottle up the emotions that were waiting to come out, and that's when the tears had fallen and I knew Eddie heard this.

"Loren are you okay? What happened I mean just a while ago you were fine?" I tried to respond to his question, but I couldn't really talk clearly seeing how much pain I was in.

"Eddie... it's just my life I can't take it anymore. Lately… I can't even… smile without it lasting for a few minutes I just want it to end already." Eddie only showed concern and wanted me to feel better, now can you really blame for falling for him.

"Loren just stop crying okay it hurts to hear you talking like this. You know what I'm coming to your house right now I want to make sure you're okay. What is your address because I'm coming over right now?" The tears were starting to dry up and now I was just sniffling, but seriously did Eddie really want to come over right now?

"Eddie you don't have to do that. I don't want you to just come over here because you feel sorry for me, and plus I'm probably just a waste of your time."

"Loren you will never be a waste of my time. Now I want to go over there so give me the address before I track you down myself." I now laughed a little at Eddie's remark, and then I got to thinking maybe I should let him come over what's the harm. After all it would be nice to have a friend here comforting me, and if my Dad had a problem with it I really didn't' care.

"Alright fine then here's the address 2472 Crescent lane in Tarzana, you sure it's okay for you to come to the valley rock star it's a bit out of the way."

"Eh I don't care if it's out of the way, all I want to do is make sure you're okay. So I'm on my way now Loren and don't worry everything will get better I promise it will just take time." These words made me calm down just a tad, and I now felt a wave of relief hit me.

"Thanks Eddie and I look forward to seeing you."

"Same here Ms. Tate same here." With that I hung up the phone and thought Eddie would just fix all of my problems, and everything would be okay. Wow I was in a bit over my head because little did I know this is just the start of all my pain. And little did I know that all because of this little visit everything was going to change.

**Yeah hope you liked, and by the way all my other stories will be updated sometime this week. So hope you enjoy that and my new one-shot called All I Ever Wanted based off a song I wrote. So please review and give me your thoughts they help a ton. Well now it's time for my signature line.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101{leddielover2 on tumblr}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I'll Always Be Here With Open Arms- Unedited Version**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

It hurts so much to cry, whenever I cry I feel like I can't breathe. My throat slowly closes up, and I just lose all hope in happiness. You could imagine the pain I'm going through, and trust me it's getting to the point where I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of long strenuous arguments with my Dad almost every night. He just yells at me for no reason, and blames me as the cause of all his troubles. What did I do to him? The answer is nothing I was being the best daughter I could be, and he just didn't appreciate that I guess. I try to get along with my Dad, but really it's pointless he just doesn't understand me. It's really depressing if you ask me, because he doesn't even know what my favorite color is, and he hardly remembers when my birthday is. So much for a loving caring Dad. Why did my Mom have to be taken away from me, things were so much easier and happier when she was around. I had a smile plastered on my face always because I was always happy with her, and now I can't even to seem to give out a genuine smile. Deep down the pain is eating me alive, but I try to put on a happy mood so no one will question my emotions. I've always felt like there would never be one there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Now that has all changed though, and I have one person to thanks for this and he is Eddie Duran.

Eddie Duran was literally an angel sent to me, he just made me feel like everything was going to be okay and the pain would go away, and it will all get better in time.

He arrived at my house just a couple hours ago, and he and I have just been cooped up in my room talking for what seemed like an eternity. My Dad was a first angry at me because I didn't give him any notice that a boy was coming over. But once he realized it was Eddie he formally introduced himself, and carried on with his day. Boy is my Dad going to be asking me a lot of questions later on today. Eddie and I went up to my room, and I just vented out to him. Every little single emotion that was bottling up inside came out, and surprisingly Eddie comforted me. I thought he would be just a tad bit freaked out that I was telling him pretty much my whole life story, but him being his empathetic self he actually held me in his arms and let me cry all over his nice grey collared t-shirt. We just lied on my bed, and he held me in his arms reassuring me that everything would be fine. I felt a sense of relief in this position, and the pain was slowly coming to a halt. Whenever I lifted my head up from his chest his famous smile made my heart warm up. It felt like a sudden bolt of electricity hit me, but no that's just the effect he has on me. I wish there was more guys like Eddie in the world today. Now all guy's care about is looks, if a girl has a nice body, and a not so good personality. I see this everyday guys are just with girl because of what is on the outside not the inside. I'm not trying to offend all boys in the universe, because I know they're good guys out there, but there just so hard to fine now a days. Luckily I found Eddie when I did, and he and I share a very special connection. We barley met, but I feel like I've known him for years. We have a load of things in common, and both of us just get along so well. Meeting him I thought he would be the carefree type of guy who didn't care about anyone but himself, but fortunately he was the complete opposite. I basically covered all the basis and told him what happened with my Mom, and what always happens with my Dad. He completely took sympathy and understood why I felt the way I did, instead of going on about how he's been through this before he just let me cry in his arms.

Hundreds of tears were shed, but at least at the end of it all I had a huge grin planted on my face.

It was all because of Eddie though, and I'm glad for this. He continuously told me numerous amounts of compliments, and made me feel like I was the most special girl in the world. Eddie said I was his perfect ideal girl, I was beautiful on the inside and out, and I was just any guy's dream. I could tell he meant it too; by the way he looks at me. Whenever he looks at me I feel my heart beat right out of my untrimmed chest, and that's when I decided to just get lost in his eyes. Right now the two of us were still in the same position lying on my bed looking out my side view window watching the night sky as it gleamed with all the star's shine. I scooted more closely to Eddie, and officially closed any space between us. This moment was blissful and perfect, and that's why I couldn't help but have a wide smile stretch across my face. Eddie looked down at me just in time to see this.

"Well someone sure is surely a happy camper. So I see you no longer feel depressed anymore." I shot him another one of my warm smiles, and fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah the pain is gone at least for now, and it's all because of you. Thank you Eddie for being here for me, even though you don't really want too." I saw his reaction to this, and he looked appalled. He brought two fingers under my chin, and looked me dead in the eyes reassuring me he's telling the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Loren listen today was by far the best day of my life, because I got to meet the most amazing girl in the world. Loren I care about you a lot okay and I would never just do something because I feel sorry for that person. I'm glad I helped you through your problems, and I'll do it a million times over so you could stop feeling this way. I want you to be nothing but happy, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to accomplish that. Just so you know Loren always remember I'll always be here for you, and whenever you need a shoulder to cry on I'm your guy."

"Thanks Eddie. And I have to say today was one of the best days of my life too, and it's all thanks to you." Once again my head rose up from his chest, and I looked at his facial expression. That little sparkle in his eyes was still there, and you could see he looks like the happiest man alive. My stomach was beginning to churn, and I could feel a warm sensation take place in my heart, there he goes again doing what he does to me. This made me smile on the in and out, and I could feel a sense of relief and assurance wave upon me. I rested my head back down on his chest, and he gladly played with my light brown hair. There were a few moments of silence between us, but soon enough I began to hear his voice again. He wasn't going to speak though instead he let out a yawn, which signaled that he needed to get going now. Well it was fun while it lasted, but it's getting late so he should probably be heading out now. I adjusted myself out of his embrace and slowly left his side only to have him try to pull me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" My hands were locked in his as he wanted me to just stay in this moment with him. As much as I wanted too I needed to take care in his needs, and right now he needed to get some shut eye. So I released myself from his grip, and readjusted myself to the standing position I was in before.

"Well I have school tomorrow and it's getting late so I was assuming you'd be heading out by now." He rubbed his face with his hands, and yawned again still lying there on the bed. Yup he definitely needed to get going.

"Honestly I don't want move an inch. I just want to stay here with you and plus look how nice it is tonight the view from your very nice house is spectacular."

"As much as I'd love to this girl right here needs to get a good night's rest. I have a pre-calculus test tomorrow." Eddie nodded hesitantly, and let out a groan that he muttered under his breath. He rose up from the bed, and made his way over to where I was standing. His placed his hands in mine, and began to tell me something that I would surely never forget.

"Loren thanks to you this has been one of the best nights of my life. Always remember no matter what I'll always be here for you through thick and thin." He took my right hand and brought it up to his lips therefore kissing it. The blush on my cheeks was there, and happiness overwhelmed me.

"Alright well you should get going now. So I guess this is goodbye Mr. Duran." I pointed towards the door, and he just stood there in shock. What did I say something wrong.

"Wait you're not going to give me a proper escort out the door. I mean I sure would appreciate it." There he goes again giving me one of those looks that just makes me give in to what he wants, after all have you seen him lately who could resist that face.

"Oh fine I'll escort you out the door, but I swear you could be such a real snobby rock star at times." He acted like he was hurt, but he just ended up going along with the joke. We began to make our way out of the door. I opened it and Eddie took a step outside. I felt a sudden breeze send chills rushing over my body, and I started to shiver a little. Eddie took complete notice to this, and that's why he reached for my waist and brought me closer to him making sure I stayed warm. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, and he held on to me tight holding onto me by the waist.

This moment was true perfection, and I wish we could be like this all the time.

He suddenly pulled away from me just a tad bit just so he could speak to me. The moonlight shined in just all the right places, and his eyes looked astonishing.

"Everything's going to be okay alright? Just call me whenever you feel the need to I'm always willing to help you through all of your problems. Well I have to get going, but tonight was really fun I hope to do this again sometime, and I hope to see you again very soon. Good night Ms. Tate."

"Good night Eddie. Make sure you drive safely, and umm can you give me a call once you get home just so I could make sure you're okay."

"Will do Ms. Tate, will do."

"Well alright the bye have a good night." I released myself from his embrace, and I made my way into my house slowly, but Eddie took hold of my hand before I could make it into my house. He spun me around, and wrapped me in a hug again. When he pulled away he gave me a peck on the cheek. I guess that was his version of a proper goodbye, and I wasn't complaining one bit. After that he said bye one last time, and with that he left the vicinity. I watched him walk away into the darkness, and I couldn't fight the urge to bite my lip hiding a smile under it. Eddie Duran sure is something, and I couldn't wait to see him again. Maybe my life will begin to get better as long as I have him by my side. Little did I know that the little intimate moment we shared would soon be for the whole world's viewing? I really should get a better security system at my house. I honestly had no clue my life was about to completely turn upside down, and I wasn't ready for what this had in store for me.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Loren Tate had a bigger impact on my heart than planned. Who knew going to the mall would bring such an amazing girl like her in my life. The feeling she brings to me is unexplainable, but it's definitely something I've never felt before. The warm smile she gives me makes my heart run wild, and I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes. I love her positive attitude even though she's hurting on the inside; she tries to put on her best mood for everyone else. I've never met a girl of her kind, and she made me feel like everything in my life would soon be fixed, and every broken piece of my heart would soon be mended. The image of her is just stuck in my head she's so beautiful, charismatic, and very caring. All the qualities I could ever ask for in a girl, no I wouldn't let Ms. Loren Tate get away from me she was something special, and I wanted to know every little single detail about her. Every time I know another new thing about her I want to know more.

That's the effect she has on me every little single move she makes, leaves me wanting and pleading for more.

I think I'm officially starting to fall for her, and I'm glad I'm falling for a person like her. My past romances weren't the best, and I wouldn't want to even hear from those girls again. Especially Rebecca who I had recently broken up with a while ago. The "love" that we shared was all an illusion, and she was just filled with lies nothing she told me was true. She has tried time after time to reconcile and she still does till this day, but I don't want anything to do with her. Right now I was at my house, and I was lying on my couch recalling today's events. I was beginning to get lost in my thoughts that is until I heard a knock at the door. I got up from the couch hesitantly and made my way to the door annoyed somebody would come at this time of night. As soon as I opened the door the biggest shock of my life was standing right outside there.

"Rebecca what the hell are you doing here?"

**Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated, but now I'm going to be more consistent with updating than I was before. My life's has been hectic that's all, but anyways I hope you all enjoyed. And my other stories will be updated soon promise. Please review and give me your thoughts about what you want to happen next.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101{leddielover2}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Here We Go Again**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Solaced. Finally at the stage of contentment. I could actually let out a smile without having to exert much force in it. My heart pulsating faster and faster each second and I finally feel happy for once. A wave of relief flaunted over me, as I lay her on my plush cushioned bed. I look up at the celling with nothing but a smile on my face. I take a mere glance out my window and see the stars embellish the night sky with their excelling glow. I took full advantage of this moment and engulfed myself in the sweet serenity that surrounded me.

Alleviated.

At peace.

Who knew all it took was one trip to the mall, and suddenly everything changed. It just took one night and look who I came upon. One look, one smile, that's all it took and in that instance I knew I was already falling for him. He's the one pulling me to the light, and making me realize the world is actually a swell place. I used to be forsaken to this kind of feeling, but not that's differed. Eddie helped me find that source of reassurance and guidance I most definitely needed. I'm slowly falling for him. Anytime he smiles warmly at me it overwhelms me with this unknown feeling. It's really unexplainable. The feelings that suddenly come aren't something I've felt before. Whenever I feel the tips of his fingers wrap around my waist it brings an uncontainable joy. His dreamy, milky, chocolaty brown eyes make him all the more irresistible. I could go on and on talking about the many wonderful things that come along with Eddie, but it's not like my feeling matter in this situation. He's _Eddie Duran,_ and I'm the bland broken valley girl. Possibly in an alternate universe he and I could be together, but even then the chances are slim. The thought of us even being friends is abnormal. I still wonder what's so interesting about. What does Eddie Duran even want with me? Here we go again. My insecurities are growing on me once again.

You can't blame me for feeling this way though. In past romances the guy just treated me as a rebound fling after a girlfriend broke up with him, or they used me to make a girl jealous. No guy ever really liked me, they just though hey why not pick her to use she seems gullible, and I was. I was stupid enough to believe they genuinely had feelings for me, but I was absolutely wrong the whole time. I've always felt unwanted. My Dad makes me feel even more redundant. Well my mood's definitely changed now. My lips curved into a smug frown, and I swiftly rose up from my bed. I went to go change into my sleep wear, and I headed towards the bathroom. I got in there and shut the door tightly closed. I walk over to the sink and turn it on attempting to brush my teeth. I let out a hushed yawn, and rubbed my eyes with both of my hands as exhaustion indulged me. I studied my reflection in the mirror, and saw nothing but a broken girl hiding the pain behind her heart.

"What would Eddie Duran want with me?" I asked myself solemnly. I quickly brushed my teeth, and turned off the bathroom sink. I grabbed my sleepwear from the top of the cabinet, and dressed myself in a haste manner wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible. As soon as I was dressed I rushed out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, and plopped down on my bed. I could feel the soft fabric underneath me and soon felt comfort. I adjusted my pillow to lay a comfortable position behind my head, and finally found a stance in my bed. I lay there still looking out my window with thoughts pondering around in my mind.

"Why Eddie Duran, why?" I let out a muttered grunt and turned clockwise lying on the left side of my stomach. The cold air in my room sent chills whirling around my body. It felt like it was 40 degrees in my room right now. I brought my covers upon me blocking the cold breeze from enveloping me in a frost. Suddenly I felt a tad warmer, and let out a sigh of relief. I remember my Mom used to tuck me in at night, and she would always read me a bedtime story or just make up some silly random stories of her own.

_Flashback {Told in Third Person P.O.V.}_

"_Mommy why can't I reach the stars?" Loren asked her Mom with curiosity flushing her face. Loren's Mom giggled, and smiled warmly at her daughter._

"_Well sweetie you can't reach them, because they're way up in space. And space is way up there in the sky." Loren and her Mom sit outside on the front porch of their beautiful home, and examine the skies. Loren was 9 at the time, so she is full of questions. _

"_Why does it seem like I can reach them. I put my hand up, and I feel like I'm grabbing one of the stars, but then I realize there so far away." Nora looked at her daughter and chuckled at all her sudden remarks._

"_Same thing happened to me when I was your age. I always thought the stars weren't so far. Just like I thought the sky isn't even that high, and the sun is only a few inches away."_

"_I know sometimes I feel like I could place the sun in my hands. It's crazy isn't it?"_

"_No sweetie it's not crazy at all. Things always seem so close, but yet they're so far." Loren looked up at her Mom, and looked into the depth of her eyes seeing nothing but love showing. After having an enjoyable time outside they went back into their lovely abode, and Nora tucked her daughter in for a good night sleep. Nora covered Loren with the comfort of her pink fluffy covers, and also fluffed her pillow so she'd have a good night's rest._

"_Mommy aren't you going to tell me a bedtime story before I go to sleep."_

"_Of course I am why wouldn't I Loren." Loren's Mom began to tell the original tale of the Three Little Pigs. Which was by far Loren's favorite. It has always been her favored tale since she was just a newborn. After about 10 minutes of telling the fictional tale, Nora could see the world of sleep had taken over Loren. Her lips formed into a loving smile, and her daughter looked angelic sleeping there. Loren's Mom gave her a delicate kiss on the forehead, and brushed strands of her short brown hair behind her ears. She cautiously got up from the bed, and turned off her table lamp. Soon enough the room was no longer ignited with light and Nora quickly found her way to the door. She took one last look at her daughter and said one more thing before exiting the room._

"_I love you so much Loren. Things are always going to seem so close, but really they're so far. And the stars you'll be able to reach them soon sweetie trust me you will know what I mean very soon, I love you." Her Mom spoke in a hushed tone and carefully made her way out of the room. Even though Loren's Mom had though Loren didn't hear a single word she said. In reality Loren heard every word._

_End of Flashback. _

I began to let several tears fall from my eyes thinking about the memories with my Mom. I miss looking up at the stars with her, and I always missed her embrace. The words still continued to ring and linger in my mind, "And the stars you'll be able to reach them soon." What did she mean by this? I'm already eighteen and I still have no clue as to what the meaning behind this was. I'll be figuring it out very soon though. I finally closed my eyes shut, and let the world of sleep overtake me into its arms. Soon enough though I was interrupted by the irritable ring of my phone. I let out a grunt, and hesitantly extended my hands towards my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I unlocked the screen, and saw that I had received a picture message from Adrianna. I opened it up, and was shocked by what I saw. Oh no this cannot be good.

**Eddie's P.O.V. **

"Listen Rebecca just tell me what you need to, and then get the hell out of here." I spat out bitterly, and wasn't apologizing for my harsh tone. She stood there in shock at my cruel words, and rolled her eyes. Still the same old Rebecca. She attempted to place her purse on my piano bench trying to make entry into my house, but I threw it back at her hastily and literally shoved her back to the doorway.

"No need to be so rude." She said highly annoyed.

"So what do you need to tell me? Hurry up because I don't have time to be wasting right now."

"Really you're just going to act like that towards me. You're going to act like you don't even know me anymore. I love you Eddie why can't you see that." She spoke with unrealistic sincerity. And there she went again trying to put on an act.

"Stop already okay. You don't love me, and you sure as hell never did. Just cut to the chase so I could be rid of you sooner." I was speaking in the most inhumane way, and treated Rebecca just like she deserved to be treated. After what she did to me she deserved all the hatred she could get.

"I can't believe you. Why are you acting like this, it's like you changed entirely as a person. I remember you used to be so kind hearted and now here you are acting like this towards me."

"I didn't change one bit. And can't you see that I'm only acting like this towards you. Listen Rebecca after what you did to me I don't want you in my life anymore. After this I don't want you to contact me at all, and don't bother showing up here because you're off the approval list. Now hurry up and tell me what you need to tell me." My anger was rising as the second pass, and I was growing very impatient.

"Fine then if that's how you want it to be. So now that we're over you decided to go to this girl. I mean really Eddie you could do so much better." I scrunched my nose and raised both eyebrows slightly, wondering what she was talking about. Suddenly she raised her phone and placed it closely to my face so I could see the picture clearly. Lily Park had posted a photo of Loren and me outside her house sharing an intimate moment, and of course she suggested that we were dating.

_**Eddie Duran and his new girlfriend?: Recently these two were spotted outside this unknown brunette's house. At first it seemed like these two were just friends, but this pictures suggest a lot more than a just friend's relationship. In the picture it shows Eddie Duran giving the girl a light peck on her forehead, while holding her by her waist. Well I have to say this girl is sure a departure from what he's used to. Usually the rock star here would date gorgeous supermodels. This unknown girl is very beautiful, and I could see why Eddie Duran wants her, but does he really? I mean according to some information from people who know this girl she's actually a senior in high school, and that's basically all the information we have on her so far. Is Eddie Duran really interested in pursuing a relationship with this girl? While we will just have to wait and see how this ends up playing out, until then we will keep you updated on any information regarding these two lovebirds.**_

"So what do you have to say for yourself, and your new girlfriend." She said in complete bitterness, and I could tell she was truly enraged by the photo.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now since you already said what needed to be said I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye Rebecca have a nice life." I fleetly slammed the door in Rebecca's face, and she still didn't give up. She continuously kept on pounding her fists on the door and shouting from the other side, but I paid no mind to her.

I didn't need to.

My thoughts trailed back to the article and the image attached with it. The impact it's going to cause will be tremendous, and paparazzi will soon be swarming all around my building. Being in the limelight means everything in your life is now an open book. There's no privacy, and I could hardly go a day without a fleet of photographers following my every move. In the spur of the moment I no longer heard the irritable sound of her fists constantly pounding my door. I walked over to my couch, and plopped down on it as exhaustion was overwhelming me. I can't believe Lily Park pulled another one of these stunts. When it comes to my life she's very persistent in finding out absolutely everything about me.

It's a never ending chase with her.

I rubbed my eyes briskly and let out a hushed yawn. My mouth spread wide open, and my eyes were beginning to close. I needed some rest, but the thing was I couldn't rest. Not after what I just found out. I just had to bring Loren along in my world. I wonder if she's even read or heard about the article yet. Great now she's probably going to hate me. My mind automatically swerved back to reoccurring image that kept on popping up in my mind. The article seems to be the only thing I'm solely focusing on right now. I'll admit though the thought of Loren being my girlfriend brought a light grin to my face. I mean it would be nice…. wait no what am I thinking. She's just a friend and nothing more than that. I let the world of sleep take me into its embrace and quickly fell into a doze. I needed all sleep I could get, because the days that come after this will only bring more added on stress. That night fell asleep dreaming about the one thing that was on my mind, and that was Loren.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

To some girls being allegedly called Eddie Duran's girlfriend would be a dream come true, but for me it was a whole different story. I'm not the type of girl who particularly loves attention, and so many people at school tomorrow are going to love taunting me about this especially Melissa Sanders. After having a long discussion with Adrianna I found it to be already midnight. Seeing that it already so late I decided to get some shut eye, after all I did have a pre-calculus test tomorrow. Soon I fell asleep that night and dreamt about the one and only Eddie Duran. I tried to keep the most positive thoughts possible, terrified of what the next upcoming days may bring.

**Yeah I know I'm a slacker. But this girl yeah the one who is writing this story has a lot on her plate right now, but I'm starting to update my fanfics once again whenever I have time too. I have school to focus on, and then I have to work on a song for my upcoming solo performance at my choral concert, and a ton of other stuff. Then I always have somewhere to be or places to go. So that's the reason why I can't update as much, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm now trying to update as much as possible. I hope you guy's liked the new chapter, and be sure to give me your opinion or thoughts on the chapter or this story. And please go check out my awesome fellow tumblr buddy's fanfic called What Has Happened to Us by nlxoxo. It's very different from other stories, and to warn you there is some Chloed involved it but in all honesty I love her story. So be sure to review her story and check it out because it's absolutely great. **

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**

**Song recommendation: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**


	7. Chapter 7- No Ordinary Day

**Our Love Was Truly a Coincidence**

**Chapter 7: No Ordinary Day**

**A/N: HELLO…hello.. Yup it's me I'm still alive. I felt like I haven't written in forever and I'm sorry for the inconvenience been busy taking my last exams for school. I only have two more days left of school so after that I'll update like crazy. So how have you guys been? Hope you all are enjoying your day, and a special shout-outs to leddie-is-perfect and Sheila for being extremely awesome. Thank you all for reading and waiting it means a lot. Follow me on twitter BiancaAguilar15 because sometimes I post sneak peeks for my fanfics. So yeah that's it hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the shortness.**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and the suns violent rays hit me like a bullet. I put my hand above my eyes and casually sat up on my bed. I rubbed my temples briefly and let out a hushed yawn. Last night was something. All the drama wore me down and I was exhausted. I guess that's what it's like though. I knew I would be in the limelight if I was even friends with Eddie. I knew they would try to make something more out of it, but I hoped the situation wouldn't go too far. I stretched my arms out backwards as exhaustion wove upon me. I gently lifted my covers off of me and jumped off my bed. I wasn't sure what was going to happen at school today. Of course Melissa would taunt me about it all day, but her torment was already something that didn't surprise me. Her torture was a daily routine. I flounced into my bathroom and quickly freshened up. After brushing my teeth so that they'll be sparkling white I went to get dressed. I picked out a light jean cardigan and some regular skinny jeans for my outfit, and of course added a light feather necklace on top. After finishing the task of getting dressed I decided to step out onto my balcony. I opened the windows leading to the outside and instantly sniffed in the fresh air. I calmly leaned against the guard railed balcony and took in all that surrounded me. I felt at peace. I could feel the sun's bright orange hues bounce right onto me and it felt amazing. It was just me.

I felt alleviated from all my stresses when I finally caught my breath. I could think clearly. After closing my eyes I finally opened them to see the amazing view from my bedroom window. I saw the lush green pine trees give off a fresh vibe, and cemented sidewalks surrounded it. A little bit farther away I could see a man walking with his dog. I act like I have it so bad sometimes, when really I have a good life. I let all the overwhelming pain suck me into a depression, and then I think everything is wrong in my world. Which I think is pretty shallow. I breathed in the atmosphere one more time and enveloped myself in the peace. I took one last good luck at the staggering view then reentered my room. I grabbed my red studded sling bag with all my necessary school items and traveled downstairs to the kitchen. It felt like I was walking for hours because our staircase is that long and wide. Finally when I made my way to the kitchen I automatically opened the wooden cupboards and took out a box of frosted flakes. I got out a bowl and milk, and simply made myself a bowl of cereal. It was like this every morning, except when our maid was actually around. Lately she's been distant because of apparent family troubles. So this is what I eat pretty much every morning, well at least now. My Dad can't cook for the life of it so it was no use asking him to cook. Plus he hated being woken up this early in the morning.

I continuously fed myself spoonful's of cereal and looked at our huge empty house. I felt alone like always, having no one really here for me. My Mom used to cook her famous chocolate chip pancakes every morning before what happened to her happened. I let a tear whisk away from my eyes, and mentally I was breaking down, but on the outside I still remained intact. I miss her. I miss her smile, cooking, and her wise words. I miss having a mother, but most importantly a family. My life isn't as perfect as it seems. It's a common thing. People who have all the fancy houses and items usually are an emotional wreck. Having everything isn't always enough. I gingerly ate the last remaining's of my cereal, and after I washed my plate in the sink, the placed it on the rack. I wiped my face clean of a milk mustache and walked back to the table. I took out my phone from the front pocket of my bag and unlocked the screen solemnly. I let out a sigh thinking nobody wanted to talk to me, just when a what seemed like a hundred millions new message popped up. The first one that caught my eye was a voicemail from Eddie. I pressed to listen without any hesitations. His voice was filled with worry and concern, as he let out distilled breaths.

"_Hey Loren it's me Eddie. I know you've probably heard about the article already and I understand you're probably angry at me right now for bringing you into my world." _Angry? Why would I be angry at him, out of all people? _"I'm sorry for all this drama, I really didn't intend for any of this to happen. Please just call me back as soon as you get this. I need to know how you're feeling. I don't want to lose you, because I care about you a lot… as a friend." _Of course as a friend what else did I expect? _"I hope you got this message already, contact me as soon as you get this. Please do it soon though. Goodbye Loren Tate." _The voicemail ended briefly and I was left baffled by his apparent thoughts. Why would he think I'm angry at him? If anything I'm mad at whoever made up those false lies. I wanted to call him back desperately but I had no time, I needed to get to school. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my car keys from the counter, and happily skipped out of my house. It's nice being away from here, it helps me forget all the memories. It's easier to forget than to dwell on the past.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

My eyes flickered open, and I only awoke to find myself on the couch. Last night was overly exhausting so I crashed right here. I rubbed my eyelids gingerly and realize I really have nothing to do. I had not meeting considering I hadn't written any new material lately. I sprung up from my couch and walked over to my piano bench where my phone was. Exhaustion still indulged me and I was walking almost as if I was drunk or had a broken leg. I plopped down on my piano bench lazily and unlocked the screen on my phone. I saw that I had received a text message from Loren a few minutes ago. I suddenly brightened up with excitement assuming she wanted to talk to me, which meant she wasn't mad about what happened. I felt terribly bad for bringing her into the limelight. I expected to read a message that would make me smile, but it did the exact opposite.

"_Eddie I really can't talk to you right now. Sorry but I have to be at school right now. Just please stop calling and over exaggerating over the article. I'll talk to you later."_

Great now she's avoiding me, and doesn't want to talk to me. Of course me being me I had to look on the downside of things and take it as an offense, when it really was sincere. I let out an exasperated sigh and put my hands in my head. I really did screw up didn't I? I felt like I already lost her and we had barely known each other for 2 days. Why did she mean so much to me in such a short period of time? She brings out something in me that makes me feel like I can do anything in the world. I feel like the other part of me that was lost is suddenly there again when I'm with here. Where these my true feelings talking or was it just my imagination? No matter how exactly I felt about her, I knew I couldn't lose her. I can't let her walk away now, and not ever. Who knew just in a day I could already screw things up with her.? I guess I have bad luck with the ladies. I needed to talk to her soon, but she was at school right now so that wouldn't be too smart going there. I would figure out a way, in the mean time I needed an expert's advice on this. And that one person would be Ian. He's a genius in this department.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"I mean look at you what would Eddie want in you. What would he want with a lifeless girl like you? Your Mom already left you just like he is." And that's when I cracked. I broke down in tears and luckily Adrianna came to my defense. She wrapped me in a hug quickly and reassured me it would be okay. And then she went off on Melissa.

"That's enough Mel! You've been constantly taunting here for these past couple years for no reason. What is it because you're jealous, jealous because she actually has a life going for her. Unlike you she doesn't waster her time making others feel miserable about themselves." She replied snappily yet hastily.

"I'm not jealous of her! Why would I be in the first place. The only reason she has a life going for her now is because of Eddie Duran. That's her only ticket to actually making it somewhere!" Piece by piece I was breaking at her cruel words. I already had taken enough from other girls and now her too. What did I do wrong? I cried my eyes out and didn't care who was watching. Mel stopped for a moment and said nothing, she only looked at me shooting me daggers with her eyes. Then suddenly when she saw how I was breaking down, I could see just a pinch of concern and regret in her eyes, but that soon faded.

"Just leave her alone already!" Both Adrianna and Adam screamed in unison. I was glad I had them two here for me. Suddenly I thought Mel's rain of torment would stop when all my luck ran out, when someone joined in Mel's rant.

"She's right. What would Eddie see in you." I was suddenly greeted by a girl with bright hazel lock as they bounced up and down as she walked flawlessly on school grounds. Everybody gasped when they saw her and I felt even more afraid than ever. That was Eddie's crazy ex Rebecca. What the hell was she doing here? She approached me and sent a load on rage my way, as she glared at me icily.

"You're worthless, get that through your thick skull. Eddie's doesn't want you, so leave him alone already. Save yourself some wasted time. Nobody wants you sweetie. I mean compared to me you stand no chance. I'm Eddie's perfect girl he even thinks so. So do yourself a favor and save your heart from being crushed into little tiny pieces. So go away already, nobody wants you here." She said coldly, making it seem like she had no heart whatsoever. Her skinny frame and annoyed face could let anybody guess her exact personality. I don't even know what I did to her. I took in her words, and started to believe every single one of them. My heart finally cracked and all my feeling came rushing out. It was barely the beginning of the day and all hell has already broken loose.

"Loren don't listen to her." Adrianna said supportively, but her words meant nothing anymore. And just like that I bolted off school grounds to who knows where. All I know is I wanted to be far away from there, where all my pain grieves on. I needed to be as far away as possible. I heard them shout my name, but in my head it was nothing more than a silent whisper of a voice. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them this time.

**So yeah reviews please and sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed:)**


	8. Chapter 8- Saving Grace

**Chapter 8: Saving Grace**

**A/N**: I'm quite the busy bee as you could see in my lack of updates;) So I see you all liked my new one-shot All It Took Was Faith, a lot of you want me to continue. After I finish all my one-shots, 3 shots and everything I promise I'll definitely make it a story, because I have a really different and good idea for the all-around plot. Posting a new one-shot called With You requested by coder4life on Thursday hope you like:) Thanks for being so amazing and patient all you. Hope you like this new chapter.

**Shout/out**: leddie-all-the-way, Xxloren-and-eddieXx, leddie-is-perfect-, andDarkHeartRocker13(I think sorry if I got it wrong) these girls are amazing and people who inspire me to continue to write songs and all these stories:) Love you girls

You're in for a twist right here you guys;)

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Endless.

My feet were relentless and practically felt as if they'd fall apart any second. I could feel cramps start to evolve in a knot, but I kept walking with a slight limp. It felt like forever in my imagination, but in reality I was only walking for about 20 minutes now. You could say I was almost at my house, considering it wasn't far from school. I ran like a coward. I didn't stay strong, not even a piece of me remained intact. I fragmented into pieces at a single word. Actually more than one single word. The thoughts, cruel words, invading emotions, all of it never ceased to departure. Here I am wishing it would all go away. I wish every weak bone in my body would vanish. Is it our weaknesses that make us strong? If so I haven't used that to my advantage yet. I'm a fragile girl with a heart of glass. I could excessively weep and break at the littlest things. I'm that way for a reason. Frankly I've always been this way. My shoulder was aching with exhaustion as I still had my bag slung over my shoulder. I let out an exaggerated sigh filled with evident distress.

I don't know what possessed Mel to have such a crazy vendetta against me. Such a crazy vendetta that she could make me feel like complete crap. I knew I wasn't nothing, in my head I just knew I meant nothing to her. I was like a piece of gum on the ground she constantly stepped on. I could still feel a trace of tears on my lightly plump cheeks. I regret running away from my problems. I find it easier to run all the time. I never face it. I'm not the type to face the facts when they're clearly presented in front of me. That's why I'm the girl I am. Broken and insecure. I could see my fairly big house lying not far from my view. The evergreen palm trees surrounding it gave off a warm friendly greeting. The Mediterranean theme of our house was laid out with exotic plants. The creamy tan colored walls send waves of ultraviolet rays reflecting off the sun's brightness. I smiled warmly at the sight remembering every single memory carried within the house, before everything happened with my Mom. I wish I didn't feel this way. People change, seasons change, and yet here I am still the same old me.

From a fairly far distance I could see my Dad wasn't home. He obviously was at work now. I started to think about what assignments I had today for the rest of my periods after lunch. We were just reviewing for exams in basically our classes so I wasn't missing out on much. No homework either. All because I couldn't put up with one single girl I ditched school basically. Lately our school counselor has been noticing Mel and I's behavior towards one another, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise that I left school because of the she devil. I can't believe her and I were ever best friends. I took a break from walking for a few seconds, catching my breath quickly. My body was overly exhausted. I was drained of energy as you could see on my face. My skin color looked pallid and pale. I figured I would call Adrianna later and tell her I'm fine, and I would tell my Dad that I wasn't feeling good today. This was impartially true. For the rest of the day I would stay at home relax and study for all my upcoming exams. I didn't pay much mind to the Eddie situation. He would talk to me at his own time. I grabbed a hair tie on my wrist and briefly tossed my hair up in a surprisingly decent looking bun. I sniffed in the calm waves of fresh air and felt relief seeing I was away from everything at school. I fluttered my eyes open after closing them shortly and began walking towards my house. While I was walking I heard the sound of tires slowly making a halt next to me. I was at first frightened seeing somebody might be stalking to me, but instead was relieved when I heard his familiar soothing voice.

"Loren.?" He asked his tone heavy with concern. I automatically turned in his direction and was left entirely shocked by why he was here.

"Eddie what are you doing here?" I spoke, my voice trembling.

"I actually stopped by here to leave you a note. Then I heard about Rebecca making an appearance at your school. I stopped by there just in time to see her leaving but you were gone. I was worried something happened to you." My heart smiled at the thought he cared.

"Yeah I just ran away from school and came over here. I was sick of everything happening over there. Thanks for checking up on me though." He smiled a smile worth a thousand words, and of course I light blush crept on my cheeks.

"That's what best friends are for." And my smile dropped instantly. I slightly cringed at the word best friends. He meant it in the sweetest way possible. Of course I took it in the negative way. Just as I thought that's all he'll ever think of me as. Best friends… well what else did I expect?

"Well umm.. thanks for checking on me, but you could go now. I'm fine." I said speaking at a low voice of tone. He looked at me suggestively, and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Loren I'm not going to go. I'm staying right here with you. Now get in the car so I could drive you home." I chuckled lightly at his remark.

"Eddie my house is barely a few feet away."

"Well you look exhausted from walking. You already had enough stress today, come on get in." He stated convincingly, with an enticing smile painted on his perfectly shaped lips. I complied willingly and got into his car. It was barely a minute drive.

"I'm sorry about Rebecca." Eddie said while parking in my driveway.

"It's fine she didn't really bother me that much. I want to forget about today completely. Don't want to remember a single thing." He quickly shut off the car and adjusted himself to face me.

"I promise it won't happen again if it's the last thing I do. I don't want to see you get hurt by somebody as idiotic as her anymore." He said showing complete disgust and hatred towards anybody that hurt me, which I found to be warming.

"Thank you, for everything." I said innocently, my voice more like whisper. He clasped both of his hands with mine, and smiled which made me melt slightly inside, and yes I know it sound as cheesy as it can be.

"Don't mention it. Thank you for coming to the mall on that fateful evening." He said kissing one of my hands sending chills hovering up and down my spine.

"No thank you." I said somewhat in flirtatious tone. He winked at me, while scrunching his nose. We locked gazes for a brief moment. And I found myself getting lost in those beautiful orbs of his. We quickly broke eye contact, and he helped me out of the car, carrying my bag for me. I grabbed my keys out of it before he did and we headed for the front door.

"You know I'm really rocking this red bag."

"Not as much as me though." I replied in a sarcastic playful tone.

"Oh Ms. Tate you make anything look good. By the way nice outfit." He said somewhat shyly. His eyes staring me up and down. I smiled instead of finding it demeaning like most girls would. But Eddie did it on more of a gentleman like way.

"Not too shabby yourself." I said while opening the front door for him, holding back contained laughter. Why is it that a few moments with him could let all my worries carelessly disappear? I walked into the house right after him, and he set my bag down near the wall gently.

"Wow nice place you got here."

"Oh I'm pretty sure this doesn't even match up to your luxurious place." I said stepping closer to him.

"Oh it doesn't." He said stepping closer to me. God you don't know how much I wanted to kiss those perfect lips of his in that moment. My eyes left a trail from his eyes trailing back down to his lips, but I held back the burning temptation, and stepped back quickly. All we are is friends that's all we will ever be. He seemed baffled at the now sudden distance between us. He quickly pulled me by my belt loops and spun me closer to him. I was surprised at the sudden action but liked it in a way.

"What was that all about?" I asked skeptically. His eyes showed sparkles of lust and I was confused by that.

"What I can't pull you close to me?" He said in the same tone of voice I used earlier in the car. I found it to work as a perfect charm.

"No you can. I'm just a little taken back. I didn't think you'd be "that" type."

"Well I'm mostly like this when you're around. You bring out something in me that I never really felt before." I knew that mean nothing in my head, but my heart jumped in excitement knowing it meant something. And in the back of my mind I knew I felt the same. I quickly averted the conversation in a different turn. I stepped away from him making the situation less tense.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked trying to start a whole different conversation.

"I don't know, mainly I just want to be here with you. But of course you have tricks up your sleeves, so what are some activities we could do." He said in a truly energetic tone with a wide smile planted on his face.

"I know just the thing come on let me show you something." I said while grabbing him by the hand dragging him to the desired location. I felt all my worries, doubts, and darkest thoughts seemingly fade to another world. He took me to a place completely different from what I'm used to. I could beam with happiness all throughout my time with him. I actually feel happy. He brings something out of me. I feel a rush. Dozens of extraneous feelings overwhelm me.

Peaceful.

Solaced.

Content.

He makes me feel like that and so much more. The way his lips form into a perfect smile drive me insane. Mainly he drives me insane. Everything is clearer with him. All the darkness is instead replace with sunshine. I'm a lot better when he's around. I hope he stays. I pray he's not the type to walk away. After all this time I realize he's my saving grace. He pulled me out of the depressing state I was on the brink of falling into. He's everything I could ever want for a best friend. Yup best friend, that's all I'll ever be, to my dismay.

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

Complete crap.

That's one thing I feel like. After getting shouted at by Adrianna, and the guy I thought would always be on my side I quickly broke. Why am I like this? Especially to her. Loren, the girl who was my best friend. The girl that would always be on my side no matter what happened. Pure jealousy and envy got in the way, I'm the main cause for it all. All her pain. I feel like a coward now. When I saw her breaking down in front of me, I actually felt bad. I've reached my point already I guess. I wanted to go over there and tell her and send her a thousand words of sorrow, but I couldn't.

I needed my best friend back.

It was impossible now.

There's no way she would take me back after all I've done to her. I lost my best friend long ago, and I'm not getting her back anytime soon.

It's devastating knowing how I saw the same pain in her eyes the day her Mom died. How could I be so cruel? So cruel no to stop before it was too late.

All thanks to my truly idiotic ways I lost my friend for good. She wasn't coming back anytime soon, not now, not ever.

**Sorry it's not as long, next chapter will be ten times longer. And that goes for all upcoming updates. And yes there will be updates. And yes all mistakes will be fixed. Oh and looky here Melissa actually has feelings? Who knew? Let's see how long that lasts. Eddie and Loren seem to be flirting a lot lately, ooh;) Rebecca the main one we all dislike she's going to be even worse than Chloe. When I promised you drama, I meant it. And did you know the real reason why Rebecca despises Loren, it's much more than Eddie. And as for Eddie I feel bad for him in the next upcoming chapters. New character will be thrown into the mix, and let me give you a hint he'll Eddie's new found reason to be jealous. Oh you will see;) Plenty more drama coming your way.**

**Be you that's all anybody could ask for, **

**Sincerely Bianca;)**


	9. Chapter 9-Catch My Breath

**Our Love Was Truly a Coincidence**

**Chapter 9: Catch My Breath**

**A/N: Hola:) Hey there here is this long drama filled chapter and yes I'll update my other stories. Sorry been busy with songs and videos and all that mumbo jumbo. Be sure to trend #WeNeedHHS2 on twitter this Tuesday my peeps;) We need us a season 2 of HH! Follow muah on twitter BiancaAguilar15 and…yup that is it enjoy the chapter:)**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that, Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now"_

I breathed the last few words as my hands slowly fidgeted over the last few chords. I opened my eyes after singing Eddie a song I wrote. I decided to show him the one thing I haven't touched in years. The one place I wanted to forget about. After everything happened with my Mom I felt music was my savior, but still this piano remained untouched. I could feel minuscule dust mites still evident on the keys. I swear I haven't been in the piano room ever since. I felt a barreling adrenaline kick in when I played. With each word sang I felt a wave of relief flaunt over me. I was smiling from ear to ear. Usually I would be so concerned of someone criticizing my music, but I felt a new level of comfort around Eddie. I could share anything with him and I don't feel even slightly uncomfortable about it. It's like he's so easy to talk to. I could tell him anything and he would always be there listening with ears wide open. He'd always be there for me with arms wide open, whenever I needed someone to fall back on. It's a tad crazy that I'm speaking this way about him, when we've only known each other for about two days.

Time really is a nonexistent factor in this situation. It's irrelevant at the most. I had written the song when everything in my life took a wrong turn. It's when I had no hope, no arrows leading me anywhere to go. I was lost drowning and confused. I still remember the pain I felt. Each piece of me that broke all those times. They were healing as time continued to pass. Everything seemed like it was going to be okay, well now that Eddie's in my life. I looked up at his apparent blank expression after finishing the song. His expression made it seem as if he was left breathless. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. I'm not quite sure if that's a good sign. Oh no he probably thought I was terrible. I abruptly sprung up from the piano bench and gathered the sheet music in my hand.

"I knew it was terrible, this is why I don't really share my music." I tried to place it back in the cabinet a few inches away but Eddie's tenacious arm halted me. I felt a tight yet gentle grip tug on the bottom of my elbow. My brown hazel eyes met his in a duel. Instantly we locked contact.

"Loren that song was amazing. I'm not saying that out of pity or sorrow. I'm saying that because it's simply the truth. It was far from terrible. It was beautiful just like you." I felt a burning sensation heat up my cheeks making them as red as a tomato. I felt a rush run over my heart with those few words. His eyes showed a bright sparkle, and then his eyes left a trail from my lips to my eyes. I gulped down a huge lump in my throat and continued to stare into his dreamy eyes. I couldn't break off contact. My eyes wouldn't allow me to. Suddenly I felt his body coming closer to mine, his arm quickly left mine and instead circled around my waist. Our faces slowly moved closer to one another's, and soon enough I felt his breath hover over me. Tingling chills bolted up and down my spine. My heart was racing and my mind left dazed. He moved one of his hands from my waist to gingerly caress my cheek. The pale color they once were changed almost instinctively as his body firmly pressed against mine.

"You should be proud of your work Loren, you have serious talent. Not many people do, well they don't have a talent like you. Sure people could sing, but it's different your voice is a good different. A very good different. You have to have your own style now a days . Loren don't downgrade yourself just because you're afraid of what people say. You're simply amazing and nothing but it." If even possible all my doubts suddenly floated away somehow. His gentle caresses and kindling words soothed me and made me feel content. His thumb continued to stroke my cheek in a repetitive pattern.

"Thank you for that, and for everything." I said my voice almost as a whisper. I was left speechless. Words couldn't and wouldn't come out of my mouth. Our eyes never ceased to part. His hands still softly reassured me. I looked at his perfectly shaped lips and briefly met his eyes once again. I could see a desirable lust pour out of them. With each breath we took I knew both of our heart rates were sky rocketing. My breathing was hitched as unsettling nerves kicked in. Our moment was unfortunately interrupted by the irritable ring of my cellphone. We both backed away from each other as soon as the ring interrupted our moment. Eddie coughed smugly and shot me an innocent smile. I shyly reciprocated his action and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I checked the caller ID and was happy to see it was an old friend that was coming into town today, they had the perfect timing.

"Hey so are you here in the infamous L.A. yet?" I asked humorlessly. He chuckled brightly on the other end. I hadn't seen him in so long ever since he moved away back when we were 10 years old. It was nice to hear his laugh again.

"Almost there. It's great that my Dad got a new job out here now, it's going to be great seeing my best friend again. How long has it been?"

"It's been nearly 8 years. I can't wait for you to come. When do you think you'll be here?" I asked skepticism written all over my features.

"Let me see.. in about a couple hours. You gave me the right address to your house right? I don't want to go to a strangers place." He said seriously yet playfully. I bit back a laugh and instead smiled widely at his assumptions.

"So I see you're still the same old you. And yes I did give you the correct address. Well call me when you're almost here. Remember first place we have to go to is the bowling alley, remember when I always when I won when we were little. My score was at like 500 and yours was…. I believe 100."

"Yes I remember you always beating me vaguely. Hey I have to go but seriously I can't wait to see you. Well bye Loren." He said with happiness clearly bulging out of his tone.

"Bye Aaron, see you soon." I pressed the end call button and quickly shoved the phone back in my pocket. I immediately met Eddie's eyes with were oddly enough replaced with a bit of anger. I could see him standing in a tense position. My eyebrows pressed together as I was confused by his sudden expression.

"Are you okay there Eddie?" I asked concern for his well-being, he shrugged his shoulders tensely. He hurriedly shoved his hands back in his pockets, and his piercing dark eyes met my confused ones.

"Who's Aaron?" He asked hesitantly like he was afraid of the answer.

"He's just and old friend that's coming back to town. He and I were best friends back when we were 10 until he moved away, but now he's back in L.A."

"Oh." Eddie stated simply as his body quickly returned to a normal state, almost as if he was relieved. I led him out of the piano room, and we ended up right in the my living area. I sat down on the couch, more like plopped down, and he imitated my action.

"Eddie you know you can leave if you want to. Doesn't the rock star have a piano to attend to, so you can work on the album." He sighed. He brushed off some dust from his pants and continued to stare at the ground. While my eyes were focused on him.

"I should probably get to writing. I feel kind of bad keeping my fans waiting. Lately I've been really inspired though, I feel like I could go back home and write 5 songs possibly." I smiled widely seeing he finally is writing again. At the same time I couldn't help but fill with curiosity, seeing he suddenly had a ton of new inspiration.

"That's great, but what's changed? He stared into my eyes quickly at the remark, and a rose tint blush stretched across my cheeks brightening them up once again. I knew exactly what his eyes meant by that. And I was truly flattered.

"You should come back with me to my penthouse. Maybe you could be my songwriting buddy for today. I'm kind of having trouble finding a perfect melody for a certain song." His puppy dog eyes pleaded for me to go but I couldn't not with company coming over. I really wanted to though.

"As tempting as that sounds unfortunately I can't. Aaron's actually coming over in a bit and I don't want him to show up to an empty house, because my Dad never even gets home till later in the evening. And it's barely almost 2 o'clock. I'm sorry I wish I could go." I spoke out apologetically, and I felt even worse when I saw his lips curve into a frown.

"I wish you could go to, but I guess you can't since Aaron is coming over." He spat out Aaron's name like it was poison in his mouth, but the rest of his words were spoken calmly. I was taken back at the sudden change in tone.

"Are you mad just because Aaron is taking me away from you, if not then what it is. You seem just slightly agitated when you said his name." His lips formed into a perfectly straight line and he once again shrugged his shoulders.

"I really wanted to spend more time with you. That's all it is. And now he's coming." I rubbed his shoulder comforting him and I could feel his mood change quickly.

"Calm down okay. We still have all the time in the world for each other. It's only a couple hours till he comes." I saw his million dollar smile resurface but it quickly faded as we both heard the doorbell chime. I got up hesitantly and was upset because Eddie was. Eddie got up with me and we both headed towards the door.

"I guess he got here earlier than expected."

"Well good because now I can meet the guy who's got you all happy."

"Oh please Eddie it's not like that."

"The phone call made me think otherwise." He replied smugly I sighed and opened the door expecting to see Aaron. Of course my expectation was false and it was someone I never thought I would see at my doorstep again after everything happened. She was standing there looking like a shy girl scout trying to sell cookies.

"Melissa what are you doing here?"

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I can't help the way I feel, and I can't but fall. Every time and anytime I get to know about her the more I want to know. She's simply amazing. I know it sounds as cheesy as it does but she can take my breath away. And every time I look into her eyes I catch my breath, seeing that I'm mesmerized by her. Her beauty, personality, and talents all of it leaves me wanting more. She's unique. A good unique, like something I never met before. I was stuck in a dark place before she met me. She of course pulled me out and I was thankful for her existence in my life. I don't want to fall. I'm scared she won't end up feeling the same way, and I'm terrified she'll end up walking away. I know she's not even remotely like that, but I couldn't refrain from letting my doubts hold me back.

After everything Rebecca did to me my heart wasn't ready to open anytime soon. I gave up on love. After my Mom died so did my reason to be happy. Loren's changed all that. She changed me. I left her house soon after an apparent friend of her showed up at the doorstop. She didn't seem too fond of the girl at first, but her friend quickly pleaded for her to let her apologize for something. I didn't want to impose so I let them talk on their own. I'd ask Loren about later. I swear I felt the urge to press my lips against hers today because I couldn't contain myself anymore. I didn't though because of Aaron calling her, and I believed that was a good thing. If I would've kissed her my feelings would be crushed. She says he's just a friend and I believe her, but still this guy and her go way back. We've barely known each other for two days.

Even with the fact time is not important to us, I still felt unsure about the whole thing. Fortunately she and he are just friends. When she clarified that an immense amount of relief waved over me. I was on my way to my Dad's to talk about Loren. I needed an expert's advice on what to do. He was always the one I went to talk to. The sun's violent rays clouded my clear view of the street, and I shoved my mirror down to block its radiant projection. I saw and heard cars zoom by me, as the familiar streets of Hollywood surrounded me. My Dad's club and apartment was no more than about a few minutes away now. I really needed his opinion on what to do with Loren. I saw the tan out frame of the club within my sight, and sped up the speed. As soon as I reached my desired destination I parked right on the side of the sidewalk's curb, which just happened to be right next to staircase leading to my dad's apartment. I jogged up the staircase, my breathing hitched. I knocked on his door two times before he swung it open and hugged me firmly.

"Hey son what are you doing here?" My Dad said enthusiastically.

"What I can't just stop by and see my Pops." I said walking into the apartment after him. He closed the door behind us and signaled me to take a seat on his couch. I plopped down on it and placed my hand under my chin leaning forward. He took a seat straight across from me and sighed.

"Who is this about Eddie?" My eyebrows furrowed together like I didn't know what he meant.

"Well since you brought up the subject it's about this girl…" I trailed off and my Dad smirked suggestively at me. He held back a laugh and acted like he wasn't surprised.

"It's always a she with you isn't it? What about this girl has you all worked up?" He asked his tone filled with curiosity.

"Well her name is Loren, and I'm really falling for her Dad. Just by simple things she does I fall even harder. I don't know if I can trust my feelings though, because what if I'm just chasing something out of reach."

"I see the effect she has on you just by the way you talked about her. Son don't be afraid to chase after her. Nothing's impossible. If you really like her you'll know she is worth the risk." I contemplated on his remark for a second and thought about it. Is she worth the risk? Do I really want to put my heart out on the line?

"Dad I'm not sure what to do. I really want to act on my feelings, but I'm holding back."

"The only thing that I could say is don't let your fears get in the way of something possibly great. Never hold back when you feel deep in your heart you should go for it." And with those words said I was left more baffled than other. A dozen thoughts entered my brain and were scattered all over the place. I had no clue what to do. Maybe she is worth the risk.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"Loren I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I was jealous of how Adam spent all his time with you. I was jealous of everything you have. I was simply jealous because you had a lot going for you. I started to act the way I did because I thought changing myself would help Adam notice me more, so he would pay more attention to me. Mainly I just wanted attention. But now I realize how badly I treated you. After how far Rebecca took it today I knew it wasn't right anymore. I'm not pleading forgiveness but I'm simply asking for a second chance." Her eyes and body language showed she meant it sincerely. I couldn't believe she barely realized the errors of her ways now, but at least she realizes it now. I slightly smiled and was hesitant to forgive her at first.

"Mel tell me why I should forgive you. Give me one good reason." I stated curtly.

"I just want my best friend back." She said with a frown on her face. I saw no sign of a lie poking out of her and I wanted to have my best friend back too. But it was going to take a lot more than sorry. After all the pain she has caused me I won't let her off that easy.

"It's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix this Melissa. You do realize everything you said to me at school today and all that crap about Eddie right?" I replied snappily.

"I was jealous that you actually knew Eddie Duran. I mean can you blame me? Loren I'm sorry about that. Isn't life about giving people second chances. I knew I would give you one if we were ever in this position."

"Like I said before Melissa it's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix this. Can you please go now give me some time to think about all this okay?" She stomped towards the front door and tried to calm down.

"Fine. Well I'll be leaving now bye." She quickly followed suit out of my house and sped out of my driveway in her cherry red car. I slammed the door shut and rubbed my temples briefly, followed by letting out a long exasperated sigh. Today surely was something. I decided to take a breather and headed towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of cool water. I chugged it down rather quickly and set the glass cup down on the dining room table. I was compelled in complete silence seeing I had no one here with me. Just like always. As soon as I wanted to sit down the doorbell rang yet again, followed by several poundings on the door. I huffed out of anger that I can't even relax for a minute.

"A girl tries to sit down for a few minutes, but no I can't even do that." I said as I closely came close to the front door. I opened it with bit of agitation in my system but I quickly calmed down. I opened the door only to be greeted by Aaron. I jumped into his arms and he imitated my action and held me tightly.

"Well someone's happy to see me." I pulled back slightly from him with his arms still around my waist. He looked even more handsome now. His green exhilarating eyes left me mesmerized, his brown messy hair had added dimensions, and he had quite the muscular physique.

"Of course I am." I spoke with a smile clarifying the fact I was happy. We stared into each other eyes for a brief moment before we heard the click of a camera shutter. And that was immediately followed by dozens of reporters surrounding us practically swarming my house.

"Is it true you and Eddie Duran are romantically involved?"

"Who's this guy aren't you with Eddie Duran."

Aaron and I stalked into my house hurriedly shutting the door behind us running away from all the chaos outside. I knew I instantly was acclaimed into the world of fame just by knowing Eddie Duran, but now being known as his alleged "girlfriend" fueled the media frenzy going on out there. I didn't expect all this. I knew I was going to be brought into his world but not like this. The paparazzi had taken a picture of Aaron and I sharing what seemed like an intimate moment, when in reality it was a friend giving an old friend a meaningful hug. Of course they blew it out of proportion, and what I didn't know what it had gotten into the wrong hands. I hope I'm ready for all that is to come.

**I hope you enjoy I apologize for mistake they will be fixed when I have time. Look at Eddie;) Will his feelings ruin ever being with the one he wants? What about Loren and that cutie Aaron;) Ooohh and Melissa trying to be all sweet now, hmmm… I wonder if she means it. And you're going to hate Rebecca even more in the next chapter, and love Aaron in the next one too. Of course he's Eddie's new found reason to be jealous but as soon as that picture makes way ooh you're in a for a lot more drama my fellow readers:) Review please thank you;)Updating more stories this week just wanted to finish this chapter already.**

**Stay Beautiful,**

**Sincerely Bianca**


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Love Was Truly A Coincidence**

**Chapter 10: Crushed**

**A/N: I am not punctual like at all but hey that's me. Sorry for the lack of updating I've been really busy with videos and stuff and planning for a friend's birthday. Who happens to be turning 17 this Sunday and that person is leddie-all-the-way here on fanfiction be sure to wish her a happy bday:) Anyways yeah I'll update as much as I can so here is chapter 10 that's not that long, but it sure does have a lot of drama. Hope you like:) Check out my latest one-shot Beneath Your Beautiful;)**

**Trent's P.O.V.**

After finishing up back at the office my head was in pure torment of dozens of thoughts. I needed to clear my head and indulge myself in alcohol. That's the only way I found comfort when I was conflicted. I parked right outside the newly opened up bar which was M.K. I lazily hopped of the car feeling exhausted and in need of a drink. Lately Loren has been stressing me out. What am I doing wrong? I try to be the best father I could be, but in her case that's not good enough. I swear lately she's been very ignorant of my comment on every one of her choices. Like the fact she was hanging out with Eddie Duran. I could sense a romance brewing between them and I don't her to get hurt. He's a rock star not some ordinary guy. He'll end up leaving her for a model, and by all means I won't let him put my daughter through that. I walked into the bar that was now half empty. It was around 7'oclock. I plopped down on one of the bar stools at the bar, and waited patiently. I rubbed my forehead roughly because I had a pounding right above my forehead.

"Rough day again?" The bar tender Grace said seeing that I was a regular here. I casually nodded and she served me a glass of beer.

"Everything with my daughter and all the stress work has given me. It's really taking a toll on me lately. And my late wife's anniversary is coming up to top it all off." I said taking a sip of my beer and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Well with your daughter it will take time to get things back on track. Be patient, teenagers can be a handful. Try to find time to relax at work every now and then. And as for the last part, well I have no advice there. I'm just a bartender not a therapist." She said cleaning glasses giving them a sparkling effect as she did her job. I let a half smile appear across my face. Maybe I just need to relax every now and then.

"Well thanks anyway. Thanks for putting up with all my problems." She smiled shyly at me and pointed her head down.

"It's no problem." Then she took off her apron as soon as she was done cleaning. It was the end of her shift as another employee filled her position. I smiled as she winked at me as she left. I took a big gulp of my beer then sat it down. I turned my head to the right and watched this extremely beautiful girl walk in. Her fiery wavy locks bounced up and down in a pattern. Her physique was extremely attracting my eyes to her. She turned her head to look at me but I turned away, and acted like I wasn't staring. I could hear heels of shoes walking closer to me. While chugging down another beer and asking the bartender for another I felt a presence next to me. I turned around and saw the beautiful girl that caught my eye standing there. I smiled innocently and she imitated my action.

"How about I pay for that next drink of yours, and more if you want. My treat." She said sweetly, I was a little incoherent at the time, so I didn't hear the fake tone in her voice.

"I wouldn't let a lovely lady like you spend a dime on me."

"Oh well..I'm still going to do it. I mean that's the least I could do for a handsome man like you." She spoke out flirtatiously. I grabbed her hand and laid a soft kiss on it.

"I don't believe we met properly. My name's Trent and you?"

"Oh my name's Rebecca it's nice meeting you." She pulled her hand away and instead shook mine.

"I don't believe I've heard of you before."

"Well you're about to as time passes." I could see a trace of a smirk on her face and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I walked into my penthouse and threw my keys on top of my piano. I kicked off my shoes and instantly plopped down on my leather sofa. I let out a sigh after everything that's happened today. After the recent meeting with Jake lately we've been working on a new album, and I'm glad to be going back writing and producing music. We discussed all the details for my new album and discussed the date it would come out. I was finally proud of myself. I stared up at the white coated ceiling and smiled knowing a major cause for this. And that was Loren. She's the only reason why I'm lighting up again. The reason why I have so much inspiration flowing through me every day. My heart jumped at the thought of her entered my brain. Her infectious smile, what wasn't there to love about her? A couple days doesn't even matter, who cares if we've only know each other that long. I already want her as a permanent part in my life. And I still have no clue as to what that meaning holds. I have feelings for her but I'm not ready to act on them yet. I'll try to get to know her better first. I want to take things slow before I pursue a committed relationship with her. I have a strong feeling she feels the same way about me, and I smiled widely knowing that.

I sat up from the couch and decided to turn on the television. I grabbed the remote from table and briefly flipped through the channels. Something caught my eye while I was doing so. I returned back to the channel that caught my eye and it was The Lily Park show. God I hated that woman. I saw recurring images of Loren and this guy having a great time together. In one picture I saw him spinning her around while hugging her, and in another one I saw her holding him tightly. My anger rose at level so high and I stiffened up. The one picture that crushed me was seeing him give her a kiss on the cheek. I guess she was having fun with Aaron more than she ever did with me. Of course there was someone else for her. Why would anything go my way? I was crushed by how much happiness I could see in her being with him, and all my hopes of ever being with her were gone. Then Lily Park had to add onto that.

"_Recently Loren Tate was spotted hanging out with this hunk of a guy. Apparently he's a friend visiting to some sources but I'm not sure they're just friends. Might I add they look very happy together. Rumors were spreading like wildfire seeing maybe she and Eddie Duran would be a couple. But all these pictures suggest she isn't interested in the rock star anymore. We caught up with Loren as she was heading into the bowl alley with her "friend."_

"_Loren, I thought you were dating Eddie Duran?"_

"_I am not. Nor will I ever. Him and I are just friends. We get along just fine, and I have no time for questions."_

"_Well there you have it folks no chance of Leddie, poor Eddie Duran." She said sarcastically and I glared at her face on my screen. I turned off the television angrily and threw the remote at the wall, breaking it into pieces._ The fact that Loren said that she will never date me hurt like hell. I was a mix of emotions, but I wouldn't let her newfound Aaron get in the way. Pure jealousy took over me and I sprung up from the couch and got my keys. I knew where I was heading and that was the bowling alley. I couldn't lose her. Even though I didn't want to act on my feelings quite yet I felt the need to let Aaron know Loren is off limits.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"I score another strike again in your face." I said to Aaron teasingly as I knocked down the entire pins in one shot. He smirked amused and I smiled victoriously.

"Whatever Loren. You're just one person who loves to gloat." He tickled me briefly and I giggled uncontrollably, just like when we were kids. I was beating Aaron by 40 points and I was winning this game so far. I heard the familiar sound of pins being knocked over fill the air, and I was quickly consumed back into old memories of my childhood. I was oblivious to anything else. I was quickly startled by Aaron shouting at me.

"Loren did you see that? I actually knocked down all the pins in a split. Loren? Earth to Loren!" He yelled and I automatically turned around and smiled shyly. He walked over to me with concern as his light green eyes gleamed with worriedness.

"Sorry just spaced out for a second there."

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping closer to me and I could feel his breath hover over me. Chills rushed down my spine but not for that reason. I was getting a little cold. I shivered and he took notice and put his jacket right around me. I felt the warmth of it hit me like a bullet. I smiled seeing I couldn't face the frigid air any longer.

"Now are you better." He asked. I simply nodded with a light smile spread on my face. He was inching closer to me as the seconds pass and I didn't know what he was going to do. Our moment was ruined when we heard someone shout out to us.

"You guys went bowling and didn't invite me?"

**Eh it was a decent chapter sorry for any errors. And that's a load of drama hope you're ready for what's to come. Review please:) Thanks. **

**Twitter: BiancaAguilar15**


	11. Chapter 11- Jealousy and it's Perks

**Our Love Was Truly a Coincidence**

**Chapter 11: Jealousy and it's perks**

**A/N: Drama, drama, and more drama. Hope you read the last chapter and Trent's P.o.v IN the last chapter cause if you pay attention closely there's something in there that will be important for the next chapter coming up. Hope you enjoy;0**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I quickly registered the words into my head as the person shouted at me. I pulled away from Aaron and knew my guess was right. It was Eddie, but what was he doing here? He was supposed to be working on his album, not interrupting my time with Aaron. I thought Eddie wouldn't want a part of his life anymore after all the drama with the media. Eddie walked up to and engulfed me in an embrace. I let myself linger there for a while, because I felt so peaceful in that position. Eddie hugged me like never before and with so much affection. Nothing I ever felt with Aaron. I could hear Aaron scuff his feet along the floor as he was left hanging. Eddie and I pulled back and I could see a huge smile on the surface of his face. I blushed violently and brought Aaron over to Eddie to introduce him.

"Aaron this is Eddie Duran. Eddie this is Aaron a really good friend of mine." They both shook hands and I could tell in their expressions they weren't fond of each other already. I could see Eddie tense up while shaking Aaron's hand.

"Wow that's quite a grip you got there Duran." Aaron stated releasing his hand from Eddie's awfully tight grip. I could sense Eddie didn't like Aaron but I don't know why.

"Well it comes naturally." Eddie said walking past Aaron and over to me. I could see Aaron shoot Eddie death glares and I was curious as to why.

"So I was wondering if I could join in. I finished up writing for today and I was lonely. You were the only one I really want to spend my time with." He said clasping his hands in mine, as I felt a bolting shock go through the course of my body. I felt my cheeks heating up and gave in.

"Of course you can play with us, but I have to warn you I am highly trained in bowling." I said pointing a finger at Eddie.

"Oh well I have nothing to worry about. You're probably not that good anyways."

"We'll see about that." I said winking at him while walking to go down knock down the pins. I placed my fingers inside the holes and slid the ball at a perfect speed towards the middle, and that's why I got a strike. I walked off the platform and Eddie was smirking at me. I walked up to him and whispered teasingly in his ear.

"See if you can beat that pretty boy." Then I walked off over to Aaron and he gave me a high five.

"No one can beat the infamous Loren Tate." He said with his piercing green eyes.

"Well you almost beat me one time."

"Yeah and that never happened again let's see if your little rock star boyfriend can actually knock down one pin." I scoffed at Aaron's remark.

"Come on stop being so tough on him and he's not my boyfriend." I said pointing my head towards the ground hiding how I actually felt about Eddie. Aaron lifted my chin up with his finger and I was completely oblivious to how Eddie just made a strike.

"Well that's good because I need to tell you something Loren. I've always been crazy about you I think I was insane for you after I moved. Loren this is something I've been meaning to tell you, but never had the courage to, but now I'm brave enough. I'm brave enough to tell you I'm falling for you all over again." I was left speechless. I loved Aaron very much but in more of a brotherly like way. Maybe I did have feelings for him? But I wasn't so sure about it.

"Aaron I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything; I already did all the talking." Then he inched closer and closer to my lips, and before I knew it our lips touched. I felt somewhat of a spark but not the one I wanted to have. His lips ran along smoothly and he didn't care about anybody else seeing. I loved Aaron to death but not in that way and he needed to understand that. I pulled away from him quickly and he looked confused. Right when I was going to tell him the truth I heard a door slam loudly. I looked around near our bowling lane and found no sight of Eddie. I looked towards the front door and could see a trace of him walking away. I sighed and decided to tell Aaron a simple short story of my feelings for him.

"Aaron I love you to death but not in that way. I'm sorry but I can't do this. You're more of a brother to me. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but right now I have to go find out what I did wrong with Eddie. Just end the game here if you want I have to go." I said before giving him time to respond I felt bad but I had to do it. I rushed out of the building leading to the outside tables and benches. I could see Eddie sitting on one with his face in his hands, and I instantly rushed over to him.

"Eddie what happened in there? Are you okay?" I asked while trying to rub his back but he pushed my hand away and removed his hands from his face. I stepped back a little and he stood up looking furious.

"Why did you kiss Aaron, and in front of me to? Do you actually have feelings for that guy?"

"Well actually I..." and then Eddie cut me off from talking and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You do don't you! I knew it was a waste of time coming down here in the first place. I never even should have met you at the mall that day." And I felt a tear roll down my cheek, what did I do to deserve this from him? I didn't do anything. This wasn't the Eddie I knew.

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you. Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because Loren you fooled me into thinking I actually had a chance with you, when all along you've loved your little boyfriend Aaron. I liked you a lot too and that's why I came down here, but now I see it was a big mistake. "He said trying to walk away but I stopped him by stepping in front of him. Tears were still constantly flowing down my cheeks and I was a mixture of emotions.

"I don't love Aaron, and I didn't fool you at all. You barely bother to tell me now how you feel about me? It's been killing me for days because I was falling for you. I was scared to admit it because of what I've been through, but I was going to tell you soon because I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I was willing to take a risk Eddie! But here we are now, and now I know you're not worth the risk. You know how hard it is for me to pretend like you won't leave me or break my heart. I've dealt with hell these past years of my life and guys couldn't give a care in the world about me. I've never had a real chance to actually fall for someone without them breaking my heart entirely, and thanks for making it happen again. I appreciate it. And you know something the only thing I was at the mall for the day we met was for my Mom, and that was it. You were unfortunately just a mistake I met, and I guess you think the same for me. I don't want to talk to you again." I said while walking away but Eddie grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.

"Loren I didn't know. And I'm sorry I overreacted." He said with guilt and sadness in his eyes. I didn't dare even give in the slightest bit.

"I've had people overreact on me millions of times before, but never once has someone overreacted so much to say I was a mistake brought into their lives. We're done here Eddie, leave me alone and I mean it."

"Loren please don't do this, you know I didn't mean it. I was angry because I thought Aaron would take you away from me. You'll never be a mistake to me." He said trying to cup my cheeks but I smacked his hands away.

"Why would you even be angry if Aaron took me away from you, we were just friends and that's all we were ever going to be, well now the friend part I'm not so sure about. Have fun finishing your album hope Rebecca could be your new muse." I said sarcastically and stomped away from him when I heard Aaron coming up behind me.

"By the way there rock star next time you want to assume something get your facts straight, Loren and I are just friends now. I hope you're happy with yourself." Aaron said and he linked his arm with mine and led me to his car. I could see a glimpse of Eddie from the distance and him regretting his last words immensely, but now I could care less. I was glad Aaron was still there for me even thought I rejected him, that showed me we would always be friends no matter what, and I was happy because of that.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

We can never go back and fix time and we can only move forward, but what the hell did I just do? I lost the one thing that was the brightness in my life and I couldn't feel more guilty and idiotic. Seeing Loren crying and hearing what she said made me realize all I did wrong. I misjudged a situation I really had no clue about. I messed up more than I ever had and I ruined any chance I had with her, and it was too late to get her back. I sat on one of the benches outside with my hands in my face and wanted nothing more than to go back in time. How did I even possess to call her a mistake? Jealousy and my stupidity got the best of me and I lost her, and probably for good. It's my own entire fault. I wanted to chase after he but I couldn't I felt like too much of a coward to run back. I simply overreacted more than I should have and now here I am left broken hearted. I was starting to fall for her and fast too, and I wanted to see if we could be just more than friends but I broke that chance. Everything aimed for the wrong turn right after my jealousy took me here. I wasn't going to give up on her but I needed to give her space for now.

I decided to head home and sleep in for the rest of the day seeing I wasn't in the mood to do anything else. I screwed up big time and am aware of my mistakes at the wrong time. I lost the best thing I could of ever had, and with that I walked off to my car, not knowing secretly I was being watched by somebody I despised with a burning passion. I drove off speedily down the streets and didn't know what a certain someone had in store for me. All that was on my mind was finding a way for Loren to forgive me.

**Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't well I tried my best. Review please because lately I've been getting little feedback, and oh I hope you guys are reading all the character's P.O.V.'s from now on you'll need to cause the drama is all just unfolding. Stay tuned and I'm starting school again on Monday so I'll probably start only updating on weekends but I'll still try to find extra time. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Sincerely, Bianca**

**Twitter: BiancaAguilar15**


End file.
